Memories
by Wynora
Summary: - COMPLETED - Set after GT, a hundred years have passed and the legendary hero named Goku finds himself in a new world, now all alone, with out his family and friends. Would he regret his decision he made one hundred years ago? R&R!
1. Chapter One

**A/N** : Oih, another story coming from me… heh, this story is kind of different then from all the others I have written so far. Yet a story that has been in my mind for years, ever since I have seen the ending of DBGT.

I wondered what it would be like for Goku to come back a hundred years later and in reality have no one, none of his friends are alive, most of all, his family is gone. Lived their lives and in their final years never been able to share anything with Goku. How would he deal with it/cope with it, now being alone with nothing but memories of the times when he was surrounded with his loved ones? So, I have started to write this story… and never posted it. I guess I am posting it now and see what you all think of this idea by leaving me a review. So… if you like this idea and how chapter one is going so far… please let me know!

**Summary** : After GT, a hundred years have passed and the legendary hero named Goku finds himself in a new world, now all alone, with out his family and friends. Would he regret his decision he made one hundred years ago? R&R!

* * *

**Memories  
****By Wynora**

* * *

"W-what?" Goku stepped back, his face turning pale with in mere seconds, "Y-you want me to do what?" he asked again. 

A younger version of him stood up covered with bruises and cuts, drops of blood running down the young man's face. "Please Grandpa…" he stammered, finding it hard to use the little amount of energy he had left in his body to even speak.

"I haven't asked for much… but please… that's the only thing I can ask of you, I don't know who could do it any better then you…" he coughed slightly, not noticing Goku turning his back towards him, "Please, just this once, it's not that much I am asking from you. Just while I am away for training…"

The old Goku shook his head and sighed inwardly, "I-." he was about to start, but feeling the young man's energy slipping away from behind him he paused, starring at the floor underneath his feet.

"Okay… I promise to take care of her," Goku finally spoke, as soon as his words landed in the ears of the young Goku, his face cleared up and he even managed to put up a smile at the older version of himself.

"Thank you, so much." He said as he managed to turn around towards a short bald green man, "I am ready." The young Goku said to a bald green man, who nodded in reply, "Then we shall go."

"Tell her I'll be back over a year or so!" the young man still managed to smile even though his whole body was ready to fall apart in thousands of pieces, to Goku, it was like looking into the mirror. He completely turned around and nodded, "I will…"

Goku junior placed his hand on the shoulder of the green man, who shut his eyes in return and placed his hands together right after a bright yellow light formed behind him and the younger version of Goku, everyone around shielded their eyes from the large amount of light shining brightly in to it.

And with in a second, they were gone.

Goku paused and stared at the empty spot, his eyes re-adjusting after the bright light and once settled his thoughts ran wildly through his mind. He promised himself that the moment he would come back to Earth he would never interfere with the Earthling lives ever again, his time of glory and fighting were over. It was up to the next generation of heroes to save the Earth whenever trouble was a head; his great, great grandson was now the hero. He would only interfere when his help was greatly needed.

But such a request coming from his great, great grandson seemed to have taken him off guard, placing it like there was no way for Goku to even say no. And being the person he was, it was already hard enough to say no to any one.

He shook his head and sighed, well, what was a year worth any way? Before he knew it, Goku junior would be back and Goku could go back to his life in the forests again. Only watching the lives of Goku junior and his friends move around from a distance.

---

"He what?!" a young girl screeched causing Goku to jump back with covering his ears, once he landed he saw several large objects flying through the kitchen window, blinking he gulped, he knew he saw this once before.

"You have –got- to be kidding me!!" she yelled even louder, "He just leaves?!! Just like that?! We haven't even been married for three months!!!" the girl ran about, her hands shaking her face baring a bright shade of red, ready to explode any moment.

"How could he do that to me?!" she yelled again, completely forgotten about Goku standing behind her, "Well…" the older man tried to reason with her, "And who the hell are you any way?! His long lost father? Brother perhaps?! Well?!" she demanded, he could swear she was growing taller with each word that she threw out in front of his feet.

"Well… no… I mean…Ju- erh… Goku never told you about me?" he asked, his voice shaking and his mind hoping to Kami himself that she wasn't about to throw anything at him. Their new house would end up in such a mess.

She glared at him, the red shade still very vivant on her face, "No." she sternly said, Goku laughed nervously, "Oh? He hasn't huh?" he stood up.

Her glare still not leaving his face, "Well… I um… this is going to sound really odd… strange…" she crossed her arms angrily, her foot tapping on the wooden floor.

"Heh, well, I am his great, great…" he stopped, was it great, great, great grandfather, or great grandfather or-, sensing her anger getting higher with the second that passed, "Oh well, I am just his great grandfather." He laughed nervously again.

She remained silent, her foot stopped tapping on the floor, "You're his what?"

Wait, Goku junior probably didn't tell her about him for a reason, maybe because the story would make absolute no sense to any one outside the… well… the descendents off his friends and family.

"Ha!" he quickly placed his hand behind his head, "Did I just say I was his great, great grandfather?" he shook his head, "No, I mean, I am a far distant relative of his… we just never really met." He quickly said, trying to get himself out of a serious beating of an Earth woman.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Distant family member?" she asked, her eye brow raised.

"Then how come you both look exactly the same?"

Goku shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, strangely enough we happen to have the same name as well! Just with out the junior added to it…"

"Right…" the wife of his great, great grandson finally said.

"So how come he couldn't come here and tell me this himself?" She asked, now calmed down a lot more.

"He couldn't, believe me he would if he could."

She shook her head, "Goku…" she sighed, "What am I suppose to do with you?"

Starring out of the broken kitchen window, she held back her breath, her eyes clearly lost in a dreamy state.

Sensing her calming down finally he quickly redeemed himself, "You could have at least said goodbye…" she whispered and then moved towards the living room.

Goku blinked puzzled, he had just watched a young girl blow up completely, yelling, throwing around with things, turning red of anger and ready to just blow up the entire house and with in a minute turn in to a complete calmed down girl who forgot about everything she had said and tossed around.

A sense of familiarity over came him; he smiled as soon as he remembered who it was she reminded him off.

ChiChi.

"So what do you want any way?" the young girl interrupted his thoughts, "What?"

"Are you deaf or something?"

Goku shook his head, "I said; what do you want?" the girl repeated, "Oh well… I promised junior I would take care of you while he was gone."

"Of course! Typical Goku." She yelled, "He runs off and sends a complete stranger at my door to start taking care of me." She mumbled another few words about rotten household chores and one whole year of sleeping in a cold empty bed.

Goku blinked.

"So, I guess you're staying here as well huh?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "If you'll let me…" he said.

"Well, with the two of us, we won't be taking in to much space now would we?"

Goku shook his head and smiled sheepishly, "Nope…" how was he else suppose to watch her?

"So, you being related to Goku and all, probably means you have something like his appetite as well huh?"

Goku's eyes sparkled up, "Well, I am pretty hungry."

"Then I should get started with dinner…" she turned to her kitchen and took every single pan and pots she had out of the cabins. "Dinner will be ready in about three hours or so."

---

Goku patted his stomach for what seemed the hundredth time, he had forgotten how well a good home made meal would fill one's appetite, and Mika was pretty good in cooking.

He smiled; it reminded him so much of the old days, where he was still surrounded by his friends and family.

His sons and his wife…

Lying himself down on the one sized bed Mika had made up for him, he sighed and stretched his arms, resting them behind his head with his eyes starring at the ceiling above him.

Mika sure did remind him of his wife, ChiChi; the very first moment he even told Mika about Goku junior leaving, he suddenly was met face to face with an angry wife. For a minute there, he felt the same kind of fear that he felt whenever ChiChi would explode in front of him.

The young wife of his great, great grandson even looked a lot like ChiChi, except she wore different kind of clothes, had her hair combed back with a red ribbon of some sort holding it in place, and with out any bangs hanging loosely in front of her eyes. And Mika's eyes were blue, as blue as Videl and Pan's eyes.

For a moment there, he could swear that they were related. But knowing Goku junior, there was no chance he was going to end up marrying a long distant family member. Even though the boy looked a lot like him, fought like him, ate like him, he was a bit smarter. Probably got that from Gohan…

He paused as he heard Mika's foot steps walking through the corridor of the first floor, heading towards her bedroom.

After he heard the bedroom door next to his close, he sat up straight, listening carefully to the muffled sounds coming from that room.

He couldn't hear exactly what she was whispering, but he could clearly hear an occasional sniff coming from the girl's face.

'Why do they always have to cry so much?' he wondered, ChiChi used to do the same, whenever he would leave for a while or was dead for a while. He did it for the better, he did it either to save the Earth from destruction, save his son, save their family, hell, he stayed away for seven years straight just for the fact that he knew more villains would come to challenge him for another fight if he stayed any longer.

She should be proud; Goku junior was following in his great, great… great… great grandfather's foot prints. Becoming a fighter, a hero, someone people would remember even after one hundred years. People say that that's an honor, not a curse…

He paused, thinking about the words he just said in his mind. It wasn't a curse… right?

Lying back down on his bed he resumed back in his previous position, "ChiChi…" he whispered. He closed his eyes and envisioned her face in front of his eyes, her smile, her frown, hearing her sweet laugh and if he thought hard enough about it, he could even feel her gentle touch on his chest as he laid his mind to rest.

* * *

"Isn't it beautiful Goku?!" ChiChi squealed as she held her hands together, she was still wearing her wedding gown that was now dancing widely around her in response to the wind that hurled around them. 

"It sure does look peaceful." Goku said as he joined her side, he had removed the jacket of his white wedding suit, now standing in nothing but his white shirt and neat trousers.

The newly weds were looking at the small house just down the hill on which they were standing, the Ox King, ChiChi's father, had his men built a small house for them right on this open field next to a lively streaming lake.

"This is going to be perfect Goku." She whispered, her eyes watering out of sheer happiness, salty tears slowly rolling down her cheek. "All my dreams have come true…" she said and turned her happy gaze to him, he smiled, "Well, I am glad I could be of great help in that!"

She swung her arms around him, causing him to flinch, "Thank you, you won't regret it, I promise you this." She said her mouth close to his ears.

'One thing is for sure, I would have to get use to her being this close to me…' his mind struggled as he let his young wife hug him.

Days passed by of them doing nothing but work on the tiny home, decorating it, redecorating it, furnishing it, working on the garden, the kitchen and everything. Goku didn't understand what the fuss was all about to be completely honest.

But he saw how happy it had made ChiChi each time they got something new for in the house or the small garden surrounding their new home, he didn't mind hearing her laugh, giggle or watching her walk around with a wide smile on her face every second of the day.

It made him happy as well and, had he known that ChiChi was able to cook that well as she could, he would have stayed with her from the very first day they had met.

Even the hugs were becoming a normal habit now; every now and then she would kiss him on the cheek or swing her arms around his neck. He even noticed himself getting hot spots on his cheek each time she did that.

Oh and let's not forget about the nights, they would just sleep together in the same bed. He was allowed to hold her, touch her and snuggle up close to her. He had missed doing that ever since the death of his grandfather, thinking he'd never be able to do that ever again.

Times were good… and he got the feeling that the future that lay a head of him could only get any better.

* * *

Goku woke up from the sound of a frying pan falling down on the floor below the one he had found himself in. Looking around confused he suddenly remember that he was still in the house of his grandson, Goku junior, with his young wife downstairs, preparing breakfast. 

Sitting up straight he shook his head, he dreamt of ChiChi, their lives together from when they had just gotten married.

Rubbing his temples he looked around confused, he had never dreamt of ChiChi this vividly, he liked it and he almost felt like it was real, that he was still in that time… that he was still at the beginning of his life.

"Goku!" he heard the voice of Mika call from the bottom of the staircase, "Breakfast!"

He quickly stood up and got himself dressed; rushing down stairs into the source of which the strong scent of food came from.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

**A/N** : So, what do you think? Continue? Or would you rather see me throw this story in the fire place and forget about it? Let me know 


	2. Chapter two

**A/N** : Before you read this chapter, I want to give out a special thanks to Gigglez, she agreed to become my beta reader for this story! For which I am very happy and thankful too! So thank you again Gigglez and if you like this story so far, you should thank her too! XD

Other then that, I forgot to include the disclaimer in the last chapter.

**Disclaimer** : Okay you've caught me, fair and square, it's time to admit that I am the one and only Akira Toriyama, going under the author name Wynora. Yup, completely true.

(whispers) if only…

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapter two**

Goku laughed while riding around on his flying Nimbus, they had been flying around like crazy in the last couple of hours, looking down on the land below them. Watching people and animals heading to bed or just getting out of their warm beds, Goku yawned and stretched his arms, "It's time to head back Nimbus." He said tiredly, "ChiChi must be waiting for me now." The cloud quickly made a sharp turn and headed back towards Goku's new small home.

Jumping of the cloud, Goku ran inside, all the lights were still on as he walked in, "ChiChi! I am back! I am going to bed now!" he called in to the house as he headed towards the staircase stopping midway once he didn't hear a reply, "ChiChi?" he looked around, she wasn't home.

Going upstairs he searched the bedrooms, "ChiChi?" he called again, ending his search in their own bedroom, it was empty. He blinked, "Where did she go?". He ran downstairs and walked out of the house, scanning the surroundings, "ChiChi?!" he yelled and still didn't receive any replies.

"Where are you?" he asked silently, more leading the question towards himself.

--

She sat down at one of the lakes, the half moon and the stars causing the water to sparkle up. The silence the night took with it had always soothed ChiChi, even as a young child, she would venture into the forest in the middle of the night and place her naked feet in the warm water of the lakes.

Smiling she removed her boots and gently placed her feet in the shallow water, enjoying the warm touch the water gave to her tired feet. ChiChi had been walking around for several hours now so her feet were beginning to complain.

Leaning back she stretched her legs and looked in the dark sky above her.

"ChiChi! There you are!" Goku yelled causing her to scream and jump up, Goku smiled and stepped his skin gleaming under the moonlight, clearly, he had been running, "Don't ever scare me like that again!" she yelled, still trying to keep her heart in her chest.

Goku grinned, "Sorry." He said, noticing her boots on the ground, "Why aren't you wearing your boots?" he asked.

ChiChi sighed and dusted of her dress, sitting down she placed her feet back in to the lake. "Just giving my tired feet a break." She finally said, "Why?" Goku asked, "Because they're tired."

Goku let out a small oh and with in a few seconds he joined her side and slid his own pair of naked feet into the water.

ChiChi smiled shortly and then turned her gaze back at the sky above them, minutes passed and both didn't say a word. Enjoying the silence and calmness the night gave to the forest and lake around them.

* * *

"Goku?" a young voice called, Goku moaned and turned around, smothering his face in to the pillow, "Goku!" the voice continued demandingly. "Wha…?" he pouted, still not removing his face from his pillow. 

"You want your breakfast or not?" the voice asked annoyed.

His head shut up, blinking he looked around, "Breakfast?" he asked puzzled, turning to the owner of the voice.

Mika.

"Yes, what else?" she replied and left the room.

Goku sat up and scratched his tired head, 'Did I just have another dream?'

Shaking his head he stood up, the aroma of a well cooked breakfast reaching his nose quickly took away all the confusing thoughts and rushed down stairs once he was wearing his gi.

--

'This is boring…' Goku said to himself while sitting on one of the kitchen chairs of Goku junior and Mika's kitchen. In the room next to him he could hear Mika moving around, cleaning the furniture and what ever people would clean in their living rooms.

He yawned for probably the fiftieth time that same hour, he promised to watch over her, to take care of her and if needed help her out. But dang, what was there for him to do?

His eyes drifting towards the window outside, he wondered how Mika was able to replace that window she broke yesterday. When it happened to their old home it took days for it to be fixed again.

"Goku?!" Mika yelled causing him to jump back in reflex, only to fall with chair and all straight on his back. A loud bang could be heard as Goku's head hit the solid floor really hard.

"Are you okay?!" Mika reached him and helped him stand up, "That must have hurt really bad…" she mumbled, already beginning with examining the back of his head. "Nah, I am fine, really… just a bump, will go away soon." He said laughing as he moved away from her, picking up the chair and putting it down firmly on the floor.

"You sure?"

"Yup!" he grinned.

She shook her head, "It must be a family thing huh?" she walked towards the kitchen sink and took some tissues out of the cabin underneath it, "What is?"

"Fall flat on their faces, so hard that it would probably kill any other human being in an instant, yet stand up and laugh about it." She eyed him with a smile on her face, "Are you a fighter too?"

Goku nodded, "Really? Goku, I mean, junior never stayed indoor this long, it surprises me that you would." She turned to cleaning up her sink, "Always out to train, it's okay if you want too."

"It is?!" Goku asked eagerly, "Sure, go right a head; I am not going any where. Besides, you'd only be in my way… I am going to wax the floor in a few minutes."

"Thanks!!" he yelled and disappeared straight through the kitchen door, "You're we-" she turned around, only to find an empty spot behind her, "lcome?" she said hesitatingly.

--

The rest of the day he spent sparring and flying around, during lunch time he returned to Mika, after which he had a short lived nap and ended the day with some sparring.

"Phew!" He landed on the green lands of Mount Paotsu, stretching his body and whipping of the sweat that dripped of his fore head. 'Now that was some good training' he told himself, proud and satisfied with what he had just accomplished.

A stench reached his nose sniffing his eyes watered up, "Welgh!" he yelled in disgust, "What's that smell?" covering his nose he looked around, in the hopes of finding a skunk or another animal that could even be able to provi-.

'Wait a minute.'

He lifted up his arm and let his nose sniff his arm pits.

"Oh…" he laughed and shook his head, "Time for a bath… and clean clothes."

He flew up and disappeared in to the direction of Mika's house, reaching it in a matter of minutes.

Walking down the neatly made path he reached the door, opened it and started with removing the top of his fighting gi discarding it on a kitchen chair he continued with getting himself undressed.

"What are you doing?" a voice interrupted his occupied mind, quickly he turned around and his eyes widened as he saw a frowning face that belonged to Mika. "Ha!" he laughed nervously again and placed his hand behind his head, "Sorry…"

She blushed slightly, "My, I think you're feeling a bit too comfortable around here huh?" crossing her arms.

"I guess I am… I just wanted to take a bath… sorry."

Sniffing the air she looked at him disgusted, "No kidding, you need a bath, very badly." She said stern, "When you're done, give me your clothes so I can wash them, I'll give you a set of Goku's clothes once you're finished." She ordered as she walked up the stairs, Goku quickly followed her straight in to the bathroom.

Mika turned on the water and let the bath fill with warm water, throwing some bath oil in it which filled the air with a scent of many tropical flowers. Goku waited patiently as he watched her grab some towels, soap, shampoo and handing him a set of junior's clothes.

"Thanks." He said and smiled, "You're welcome."

She left him in the bathroom; the moment the door shut he quickly removed the rest of his clothes and practically jumped in to the tub.

"Aahh... perfect…" he whispered.

He laid his head back against the edge of the bath tub, letting the warm water sooth his aching muscles.

Sighing comfortably he closed his eyes a content smile decorating his face.

* * *

She wore her hair loose that night, her bangs decorating her young face ending right above her eyes. He smiled; her eyes were so big and shiny, reflecting the moonlit lake that made its way around them. He finally began to understand what people meant when they said a certain woman was beautiful, ChiChi was, her eyes, her smile and the funny thing she did with her nose each time she would laugh, he liked looking at her smile, or just at her. 

"Goku?" she asked, "Yes?" he quickly looked away before she noticed that he had been staring at her the whole time during their long silence.

"Do you like being my husband?" she pondered.

He blinked and looked at her, "Of course I do, you're a great cook!" he said grinning, though the grin quickly faded away as soon as he saw her sad face.

"…Is... something… wrong?" he asked her, the young girl didn't look up, her eyes starring at her feet in the water.

"Do you know what married couples do? Other then living together and eat dinner together?"

Goku paused, "Should there be more?"

She shook her head and sighed sadly, turning her face into the other direction just so that Goku couldn't see her face.

"Maybe I was wrong for forcing you into marrying me…" she softly spoke and stood up, grabbing her boots she headed towards the forest. Goku quickly followed her actions and went after her, "What makes you say that?" he asked confused.

"Never mind Goku, let's just go home." The young girl replied and continued to walk straight a head, "No, tell me, did I do something wrong?"

"No, you didn't do anything wrong." She replied with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Then what's wrong?" he asked puzzled, desperate now, he didn't like the way she was talking just then. "Chi?" he repeated now running in circles around her, trying to catch her gaze yet she kept starring stubbornly in front of her.

"Come on Chi, you can tell me!"

She stopped, "You want to know? You really want to know?!" her voice was getting louder, her face getting angrier. Goku stopped right then and there and gulped, "Why do you always freak out when I try to kiss you or touch you?!"

Goku looked at her oddly.

"Why do you jump up in complete panic when I only try to touch your hip?!" tears threatening to come out of her sad eyes, "Why can't you kiss me normally… better yet, why won't you kiss me back?!"

Goku took a few steps back, "I…" this wasn't what he expected, "Tell me Goku, in all honesty, tell me, do you really like me for the girl who I am or do you just like me because I am a great cook?!"

"No, well, you –are- a great co-." ChiChi cut him off, "That's it, all because I am a great cook you wish to be my husband!" tears streamed down her face as she turned away from him and started to walk rapidly towards their home, "I should have known, I am so stupid, stupid, stupid!"

Goku raised an eyebrow, his feet running after her yet his mind still not keeping up with her angry ramblings, "ChiChi? Wait up!" he called after her and when he finally caught up to her he grabbed her arm and put her to a stop, "I wasn't finished talking yet…" he said noticing her tear stained face, "I don't just like you because you're a great cook, I like you because you are funny, you laugh funny, when you smile I feel like smiling to and did you know that each time you smile, your nose does something funny? I like that too, I always like coming home to you Chi, always. Not because of the food, but because of you!"

She looked at him through the tears that streamed down her face, her eyes now slightly filled with hope, "Really?"

Goku nodded and smiled, "Yeah!" he let out a nervous laugh as he placed his hand behind his head, "I might not know exactly what husbands and wives do together, but I can learn right? You can teach me."

ChiChi smiled, "You sure you're up to that?" she asked him sweetly. He nodded, "Even when it means that we sometimes have to kiss? And I have to touch you at places you're not used to being touched?" he raised an eyebrow, "… I'll try?"

"You would?" her sad eyes were finally gone, the happy glow that had always taken place in her eyes were back, "If it makes you happy, then I will."

ChiChi flung her arms around his neck, dropping her boots right in between the two of them, "Thank you so much." At least he would try right? Better something then absolutely nothing. She quickly let go of the hug and grabbed his hands, "Come on, let's get home quickly!" she ran and dragged Goku right after her.

--

They burst into the house, "ChiChi, what are we-" Goku tried to ask puzzled but she quickly cut him off with placing her finger on his mouth, his young wife smiled and turned off all the lights in the house, then grabbed his hand again and rushed up the stairs straight in to their bedroom.

Goku was still puzzled, only letting out an uneasy laugh each time she giggled with excitement, excitement for what he wondered, it only caressed his own curiosity towards the behavior of his young wife.

"Okay," she shut the curtains and turned on one of the bed stand's lamps, "Sit down." She ordered sweetly, Goku did what he was told and looked at her with his big curious eyes. Sitting down next to him she took his hand in hers, "What are we doing?" he finally asked.

"We are taking our first lesson of being husband and wife." She answered simply.

"Ah…" he paused, "And what's that?"

A faint shade of red appeared on her cheeks, "Well…" she answered, "Let us start with kissing." Goku's eyes grew large, "Kissing?" he asked nervously, his wife nodding.

"It's okay, we'll just kiss and after that, we go to sleep!"

"Okay…" he said, a long uneasy pause followed, "So…" he could tell she wasn't feeling all that comfortable either, "So… how do we begin?"

She took a deep breath and moved towards him, Goku fought hard not to move away from her, he really had to get used to being so close to her, "You just follow my actions." She finally said closing her eyes and moving in closer to him, her lips pressed on top of each other, unknowingly he had moved backwards, causing him to lean back on his arms as he watched her getting closer to him.

'Right, follow her actions….'

He closed his eyes and stopped moving back, feeling her face moving in closer to his with in seconds, her nose touching his briefly and her warm breath tickling his lips. He wanted to panic; she was getting way to close! Why do married people have to be this close to each other, what was the fun to that? His mind kept asking these questions over and over again but as soon as he felt her lips touching his briefly his eyes flung open and…. The world seemed to stop.

She moved away briefly, her lips returning to touch his again and this time she stayed longer, pressing her delicate gentle lips against his. He blinked, his eyes still wide open yet every other muscle in his body relaxed, a strange feeling flew up into his body, the feeling making him feel warm and tingling inside.

ChiChi sat back only a little, her eyes opening she smiled, "Want to try again?" she asked, still leaning towards him. Goku blinked and nodded and soon she closed her eyes and leaned up against him, touching his lips a third time, their lips meeting each other briefly over and over again. She then started to kiss only his lower lip a few times, turning to his upper lip and forcing him to open his mouth.

Goku's eyes were still open; he watched her move around, his mind finally speaking to him again, 'What is she doing? What is she doing to me?' though as soon as her tongue moved into his mouth and started to caress his he felt like falling down right then and there, her tongue moving around, dancing around in his mouth and as she did so, his body was going crazy, his mind flying around, the warm sense in his body turning hotter and causing him to run out of breath. She didn't stop, she continued doing her little dance with his tongue, her hands now joining in to her torturing as they moved up to his face and pulled him closer and deeper in to the kiss.

Minutes seemed to pass and Goku was going crazy, ChiChi was still continuing her wild dance in his mouth while he was struggling hard to keep his mind in check.

Then… she stopped and moved away. Her face flushed and a shy smile curved her lips.

Goku blinked, "Sorry…" she said and turned away shyly, "I got carried away." She said, "We can stop now." Chichi stood up only stopped as soon as she felt Goku's hand in hers, pulling her down on the bed again, "Wh-" he cut her off by pulling her face close as he started to kiss her, the exact same way as she had done, parting her mouth and letting his tongue in it.

She laid back never ending the kiss, forcing Goku to lean over to her. Their kiss never parted, his hands still holding her face in place as they continued their long sweet kiss.

"Dinner is ready! You're done yet?!" a voice yelled interrupting his thoughts causing him to sit up straight. "Wha…" he blinked and looked around him, "Chi-.."

He paused and looked around confusingly, he found himself back in the cold bath tub of his great, great grandson.

A dream… or better yet, a dream of a memory.

He sighed and touched his lips briefly; he could still feel the lips of his young wife touching them.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

**A/N** : You little hentai!! You thought that this was going to be a lemon chapter huh?! Did ya, did ya, DID YA?! XD Man did I fool you or what?  
Other then that, did you like it? I have always wondered how their first few weeks together as husband and wife was like, I mean, Goku didn't know anything about being a husband. So now, I have finally written down what they went through in the first stages of their lives together, hope you liked it! XD 

Please review!! Don't -just- fav this story (even though it's highly appriciated), but review too, I would like to know your thoughts on this story!


	3. Chapter Three

**A/U** : Sorry for the long wait every one, I was really busy with my life outside the internet. I have a new job and everything, saving barely enough time for myself to get online. And when I finally do get online, I only let myself do things I want to do in order to relax. Now I have my life back on rolls again and I am very much busy with everything I have on the internet. So here's chapter three for ya, I hope you'll like it just as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Special note** : And yet again, I want to thank Gigglez for beta reading this chapter as well. It really helps to have someone else look at your chapter before posting it. However, this chapter has been slightly altered then the version that Gigglez read. But since I thought I had let everyone wait long enough, I decided to post the altered chapter with out letting Gigglez check it out. No offense of course, this would only mean that this chapter might not be as good as the first two chapters were!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DBZ and its characters, the only character I do own is Mika... and she's mine!

* * *

**Memories  
****By Wynora**

**

* * *

****Chapter three. **

He sat down at the table while Mika was still busy with placing all of the food in front of him, "It smells good." He complimented her as he silently began eating his food, "Good to know." Mika said as she sat down and began eating as well.

The dinner went by silently, this time, oddly enough, Goku wasn't eating his food in a great hurry, he wasn't making any disgusting sounds while eating and his eyes seemed to be somewhere else other then roaming the food that was lying on the table.

"Are you okay?" Mika asked after she had watched him for a few minutes straight, Goku looked up and nodded, "Yeah, everything is just fine." He replied and turned back to his food, patiently eating everything.

"You seem… a little different…" Mika continued, taking a bite herself.

"I do?"

Mika nodded, "You're not hungry? Or don't you like the food?" Goku quickly shook his head, "I am just fine! So is the dinner, great as always!" he smiled and continued eating, Mika sighed and decided to leave it at that.

Once they were finished Goku helped her putting the plates on the sink, he only now noticed that she wasn't cleaning the dirty plates herself, she just placed them in a normal looking kitchen cabin one by one, shut the cabin and five seconds later, opened it and everything came out clean. She continued to do this a couple of times until all the dishes and pans were clean and now resting on their spot.

'ChiChi would have loved to have a machine like that one.' Goku told himself as he remembered how much ChiChi hated doing the dishes. He stared at the kitchen counter while Mika was cleaning the table.

"I am going out for a walk." He suddenly said and headed out of the house already gone before Mika could even say a word.

Mika stopped doing her chores and looked into the direction of the door, 'That sure was odd…'

Goku stopped flying once he found an open green field; he landed and laid himself down on the soft green grass. His eyes starring at the fading blue sky above him, his thoughts drifting off to her again, his wife… ChiChi.

* * *

He woke up, looking around confused, he was still wearing his clothes and looking at the position of his arms he remembered that that was where ChiChi had fallen asleep. 

He blushed slightly and touched his lips as he remembered what they had done for probably a few hours the night before. Had he known that kissing would be this exciting, fun and would sparkle up his curiosity that much, he would have tried it out a lot sooner. Smiling he jumped out of the bed and rushed downstairs, finding ChiChi's back faced towards him as she was preparing their breakfast. He paused and watched her back as she was making them both another big breakfast to start the day with.

Turning around she smiled shyly, "Goodmorning." She said, receiving a smile back from him, "You hungry?" he nodded, words somehow were hard to find at this moment.

"Good!" she exclaimed and placed big portions of food on the table, "Go and help yourself." turning back to the rest of the food she started to fill the table within a few minutes. Goku sat down and eagerly began eating his breakfast. Every now and then casting a glance towards her, she smiled as she was eating her own small portion of the breakfast.

"That was great Chi!" he said while tapping his stomach, "Good." ChiChi said and started to pile up the dirty dishes and clean up the table, Goku remained on his spot as he watched her move around. Thoughts of the night before made Goku nervous, at some points even uncomfortable. Something deep inside of him had changed and he didn't know what it was or even if that was a good thing. But one thing was certain, as he watched his young wife move around, the feeling got stronger and stronger, close into being exciting.

It drew him to her, a strange urge of being with her the whole time seemed to keep him in the house, not moving away from her for more then a few feet.

After she was finished he stood up and stopped close to her, his nose taking in the lovely scent her hair had, something he only started to notice last night. He loved that scent and found himself grow stuck on her as his nose was digging itself deeper in to her raven dark hair.

One thing was for sure though, this feeling that had been venturing inside of him for the last couple of hours, wasn't that bad… not when he was near her.

She turned around, startled to find him –this- close to her, "Hi…" she said shyly; he smiled, "Hi."

He leaned in against her, his lips touching hers again as another deep passionate kiss followed. The feeling got stronger, warmer, caused him to get dizzy, his limps shaking and his mouth only wanting more and more from her.

Shocked from his sudden kiss, ChiChi took a while to truly give into the kiss, finally she wrapped her arms around his neck he pressed her against the kitchen sink; they remained in this position for what seemed an eternity. Both not wanting to end it, to keep their lips locked onto each other for the rest of the day, of their lives even more.

Sadly, they had to part as ChiChi slowly moved away from him, not noticing the small pout that escaped Goku's lips. "I've got to do the laundry." ChiChi said smiling, "then… start lunch again." She finished and walked up the stairs.

Goku followed her through out the house, watching her and every now and then stopping her again to share a kiss for a few minutes.

Lunch time had passed and Goku hadn't even left the house yet, helping ChiChi with every chore she had listed for herself to do that day. They talked, laughed, kissed, talked, laughed and kissed again. Not being able to resist the dark haired young lady that he was now calling his wife, as the night slowly fell he found himself looking forward the moment they both would head to bed.

Through out the day, he had wondered what the second lesson would be, he couldn't imagine it would be just as exciting as lesson one was.

"You getting tired yet?" Goku asked as they had found themselves in the evening, ChiChi had just finished doing the dishes and now finally sat down with her favorite book. She looked up oddly, "…Uhm.. no not yet?".

"We can go to bed early!" he smiled and gently took her hand in his, pulling her up to him, "Besides," he smirked, "I want to know what lesson number two is." ChiChi felt her knees growing weak as soon as he started to smirk, a blush crept on her face and she smiled, "Okay…" they shared a short lived kiss as he suddenly pulled back and grinned out of excitement.

"Then let's go!" he yelled and ran through the house, switching all of the lights off and ran back towards her, picked her up and rushed up to the stairs, bursting through the room he sat her down on the bed, switched on the bed side lamp and closed the curtains, the bedroom door and finally sat down next to her.

ChiChi blinked, the roles had turned quickly in just a day time, "So, what's lesson number two?!" he grinned and sat opposite her.

Her eyes grew wide, "I.. don't think we're… ready for lesson number two yet." She whispered, again the blush crept back on her face.

"We're not?" he asked puzzled, "I am!" he said and again the grin appeared back on his handsome boyish face, ChiChi paused and felt like something grew stuck in her throat somewhere.

"So what is lesson number two?" he asked patiently.

She cleared her throat, her eyes not daring to look into his, "It's about making love." She silently said, "Making love?" he raised an eyebrow, "I thought making love –was- kissing…" he mumbled, "Well, it's part of it." ChiChi said, "Making love… well… it's hard to explain."

"I've got the time." He smiled. She smiled back at him, "Well…" Her fingers had found their ways down on her lap, now playing uncomfortably with the fabric of her dress. Clearly, she was having a really hard time to explain exactly to Goku what the second lesson was. She bit her bottom lip slightly, almost trying to force herself to finally let out this one thing that was making her nervous and uncomfortable.

"We have to be naked." She blurted out, Goku blinked; he never had troubles with being naked, "Yeah?"

ChiChi felt like smacking her head against the wall, she hadn't figured it was going to be this hard to try and explain to Goku what making love exactly meant, what people had to do when they would make love to each other.

"How about we just start kissing?" he said, a smile still on his face, ChiChi blushed, he really did enjoy kissing her, "And, since that is a part of the second lesson, we will go into that making love?" he asked her already moving closer to her, "How about that?" he asked after still not receiving a response from her.

"That sounds like a plan…" she turned to him, her face still wearing a bright shade of red. "Do you want-" she was again cut off by his lips as his hands moved behind her head and he pulled her closer into the kiss.

She sat up straight in their kiss, her hands cupping his face and slowly went down his chest, briefly opening up her eyes to watch his reaction, hoping he wouldn't jump back as she moved her hands down his gi. A few days ago he surely would have done this, jump back in panic and ask her in a high pitched voice what the hell she was doing.

But… Surprisingly enough he didn't, in fact, she could feel him stop breathing as soon as she did this, she gently moved lower and lower until she stopped right above his… she blushed, her eyes opening again when she did notice he was stopping with his eager kiss.

Yet he didn't end the kiss, didn't move away from her, instead, he kept his eyes shut and breathed in and out in a steady normal base. It surprised her that with in a day time she was allowed to do so much with him. A mischievous smile curved her lips, as soon as she realized that he finally was going to let her do with him what any other normal newly wed couple would do with each other.

She shook her mind inwardly, setting her mind straight at her goal and listening to the encouraging words her mind kept on repeating, she continued to do what should be the beginning of lesson number two.

Her fingers made their way up his belt, uncertain if she was doing the right thing. Gently she untied it and removed it from his gi, quickly returning her attention back to the gi.

His breathing heaved as she gently removed the top part of his gi, turning to his blue shirt she pulled them off over his head, discarding them on the floor. He opened up his eyes and looked deeply in to hers, unsure of what she was doing as she moved her fingers over his muscled chest. Her eyes fixating on her own fingers, noticing his stare she looked up at him and smiled sweetly, moved up she gave him a quick reassuring kiss.

Her fingers trailed down over his muscled stomach, stopping at the top of his pants, she chuckled, not knowing how in the world she was going to remove his pants, but fortunately, she did not need to worry about this for he stood up himself, removed his pants leaving him standing in nothing but a pair of boxers. Her eyes widened once she saw him standing in front of her in his pair of boxers, she quickly turned away from them and stood up, kissing him as she pulling him closer.

He ended the kiss, "You have to be naked too right?" he asked.

She paused and nodded, starting with her dress as she silently removed it and let the dress fall down around her and land on the floor. He looked at her and smiled gently, watching her move to her bra, untying it and letting it drop on the floor, leaving her now in nothing but her underpants.

Goku pulled her closer into another kiss and let his hands roam over her naked back; she leaned in closer, pressing her chest against his. His eyes shut open as soon as he felt her breasts pressed up against his chest, the same warm feeling that he felt in the pit of his stomach flushed up, it felt like something was boiling up inside of him, causing him to shake, his breathing turning uneasy and his urge to have her close against him now getting stronger and stronger.

Hours followed, consisting out of nothing but letting their hands roam over each other's naked bodies. What Goku and ChiChi went through that night was something that would always stay with them, they would both hold close to their hearts.

The way her fingers gently caressed his skin, or every other part of his body, that one special warm feeling he would feel in the pit of his stomach always coming back to the surface when ever she was near. Whenever she touched him in the way only she was able to do.

She was able to put his world upside down, make him feel like he could conquer the whole world with out breaking a sweat. ChiChi, his ChiChi, his wife, he now knew what every body meant with the word love. And he knew that no one was able to show him the true meaning of love the way ChiChi was able to.

The way she did and will always do.

That night they bonded, two lovers united for the first time.

Once the night slowly came to the end, two young lovers shared a loving stare, "I like lesson number two more then one." The young warrior told his wife, ChiChi laughed tiredly, "Me too." She said and kissed him.

"Me too…"

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N** : Now how about that? You like? Then let me know by reviewing! Don't just fave this story, please be so kind and let me know that you liked this story! XD

TaTa! And thanks again Gigglez, for being my beta reader -and- friend.


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N** : Aih.. Sorry for the long wait. I had so many things to do and forgot that I already had written up until eight chapters. I didn't realize it after I was able to buy myself a new laptop -a Christmas present for myself XD- and while transferring the files I saw, "Memories ch 4, 5, 6…" I was like.. WOOPS!!! So, with a little editing here and there and some modifications over there, I have decided to put this up on Christmas eve! XD

Hope you can forgive me and please, if chapter five takes a long time to come up, go a head and kick my ass! Since I already wrote it XD;;

**Disclaimer::** I was wondering, while writing the word disclaimer, do people actually go down every chapter of a fan fic and check if there's a disclaimer? And if there isn't, they'll laugh evilly and sue your butt???  
Oh well, I did not create the story DB/Z/GT and do not claim to own it in any kind of way. Characters from the show mentioned in this story do not belong to me!

* * *

**Memories  
****By Wynora**

* * *

**Chapter four; ****A new life**

If there was one thing Goku never enjoyed doing, it was shopping. He really disliked the fact of being dragged around by a woman and being packed up like a mule whenever they had exit another shop. Yet, at the same time, he was always amazed at how the women in his life were able to drag him along.

He followed the young wife of his grandson around as she roamed the city mall belonging to Satan city. Squealing children running around like crazy amongst the adults who had only their eyes set on the windows belonging to the shops.

One pair of shiny blue eyes were starring widely at a dress displayed in one of the shops. Clasping her hands together she smiled; it was a blue summer dress with spaghetti straps hanging on the mannequin's shoulders.

"This is gorgeous…" he heard Mika whisper as he finally joined her side. He was loaded with bags and boxes filled with clothes and here and there some food articles. Sighing he looked at the dress, they had been shopping for the whole day and Mika ran out of capsules to place the shopping bags in. Resulting into a Goku walking around with so much boxes and bags in his hands, he had a hard time to watch his steps. He already knocked an old lady over, tripped over a couple of kids and nearly broke his neck when he was trying to get on the escalator.

"Don't you think…" he thought he heard Mika whisper, but Goku's attention drifted off into the deep sea of people walking around them. A cross of them was a small group of teenage boys, laughing and showing off in front of a diner. Not far you could hear three other teenage girls giggling as the boys continued.

Young couples walking around with either their arms around each others shoulders or waist, or their hands locked in a tight grip. Their eyes on each other most of the time as they passed the crowd.

Mothers carrying around their children, scolding at their older children whenever they yelled or ran away.

"Maybe I should just…" he heard Mika talk in the distance again. Resting the bags on the floor he stretched his back, continuing his scanning through the crowds.

True, he never enjoyed being out in the middle of such a crowded place. Not being able to make a normal step through the crowd. However, he did enjoy seeing them all laugh and live their lives.

A small smile crept on his face as he saw a boy screaming out in joy after his mother had just given him an ice cream cone. Right behind them a couple walked up, the man was carrying around his own set of boxes, well, boxes the woman threw in his arms of course.  
He chuckled seeing the frustrated and panicked look on the man's face. The woman stopped him as they had reached a window, belonging to a baby shop.

Goku blinked and crocked his head slightly; he saw the excitement on the young woman's face as she looked through the window. Grabbing her boyfriend's hand she dragged him into the shop, Goku was sure he heard a yelp of surprise coming from the man.

* * *

"How about this?" ChiChi asked as she held up a blue little outfit in the air. "Don't you think this is cute Goku?"

"Uhm… sure…" he replied hesitantly, sitting on one of the chairs located against the shop's wall. Surrounded by boxes and bags he had been carrying around for the last two hours.

Man he was bored.

"Oh and look at this one!" he heard his wife squeal another time, yes, another time. He looked up as he saw another little outfit his wife was holding up.

He only smiled and nodded, knowing very well that an uninterested look coming from him would cause her to be upset.

And he did –not- want ChiChi to be upset.

A few weeks ago ChiChi was starting to act a little different then usual. For instance, she stopped humming whenever she was doing house hold chores. She stopped reading but instead only spent countless of hours sleeping on the couch, her eating behaviour varied from eating nothing to eating almost as much as Goku was.

And her mood… her mood swings, those were horrible!

One moment she was smiling sweetly at him, giving him a kiss on the cheek the next, she was like a walking ticking time bomb. He did not know what had gotten into her so suddenly, he found himself walking around on eggshells the whole day. And he tried to do so many things to please her whenever she was in one of her angry moods and even though he tried so hard, he still managed to get her screaming at him by the end of the day.

It wasn't until she told him, with a huge smile on her face and her big onyx eyes shinning brightly, that she was pregnant.

He didn't know what that meant…

So, after she freaked out another time, she finally explained.

They were going to have a child.

Which struck him as odd too, how in the world did they manage to do that?

This is where she fainted, he panicked and tried his best to gently lay her down on the couch and waited till she would wake up again. When she woke up, she seemed to have calmed down and took her time to relax and explain exactly what happened, what was going to happen and how it would influence their life in the future.

Of course, parts of her story freaked him out, yet in the end he couldn't help but to be excited. He guessed it was because her excitement was rubbing of on him.

He watched her going through the countless baby stuff the store had lying around. His eyes fixated on her big eyes as she examined each and every article she held up. Her lips curving up into a beautiful smile whenever she found something beautiful enough for their child.

This was what made it worthwhile to stick around as they walked in and out of so many stores, his hands cluttered with bags and boxes. Her smile, her happiness… it made her happy. He liked that.

He looked at her slowly growing belly, amazed that there was actually a living creature hiding in there. A human creature… a child, which was their child, he couldn't help but let out a goofy smile each time he thought of that.

* * *

"So, how does it look?!" Mika asked excited. She had dragged him into the store herself and decided to put on the dress she saw in the window moments before.

"It looks nice…" he answered.

"You sure? I mean, it looks like…"

Her voice disappeared into the distance the moment he saw a young mother and father walk into the store. In front of them a carriage carrying around a sleeping young toddler.

* * *

"Chi?" Goku had just entered their kitchen with a very hungry stomach, it was dinner time and he was starting to get hungry. But, as soon as he arrived at the house the usual aroma of a well cooked dinner wasn't in place.

The kitchen was empty and Goku frowned a little, he was hungry and was hoping that the moment he would enter the kitchen he would be able to sit down and being his feast.

"Chi?" he called, "I am home!"

He blinked the moment he didn't hear a reply and walked through the kitchen straight in to the living room. Finding his wife sitting on the floor right in front of their couch, breathing heavily.

"Chi? Are you alright?" he asked as he circled around the couch, startled to find ChiChi in the middle of a wet circle.

He raised his eye brow, "What did you do Chi? You wet yourself?" he asked confused.

She frowned through the heavy breathing, looking up at him with in an angry glare.

"Where… have… you… been?" she asked calmly, ignoring his previous question. Goku smiled nervously, "In the forest, I have been fishing and did some training, flied on Nimbus and then I came back here." He grinned sheepishly hoping she would calm down.

"And why haven't you…." She took in a deep breath as she closed her eyes, "Come back for lunch?"

His eyes grew large the moment she said that, "Lunch?" he laughed nervously, "I guess eating the fish I caught made me forget about lunch at home… sorry…"

She sighed and closed her eyes; she moved her hands up on the couch and helped herself get up. Goku eyed the wet stain from where she was standing, "What happened Chi?"

"Son Goku!" she yelled causing him to jump back in panic, "How dare you to leave me alone for –that- long?!"

He backed away from her as she moved closer to him, all the time her hands holding on to her large belly.

Holding up his hands, "Sorry Chi, I lost track of time..."

"And while you lost track of your precious time, having fun and everything, I was here –crying- out for you!" yelled ChiChi.

"Why were you crying out for me?" he asked as he was backed up against the wall.

"Why?! I'll tell you why yo-" a cry followed her as she buckled over, "Chi?!" Goku quickly grabbed her shoulders, "What's wrong?!"

"I am –having- the baby you moron!!" she yelled at him and slapped his hands away from her shoulders, "I am having –your- freaking baby!"

"What?! Now?!" Goku panicked, "You're having the baby now?!"

"Yes!!" she cried.

"Well… what… what do I do?!" he asked panicked as he watched his wife double over in pain again. He grabbed her hand and helped her towards the couch; she held back her breath the whole time. Her face pulled up in an agonizing look as she held her arms around her belly.

"Go…" she breathed heavy and held up her hand pointing towards the closet behind her, "Grab my bag and get me to the hospital." His wife whispered.

"Right!" he rushed to the closet and pulled it open, throwing out pretty much everything he encountered only to notice that the bag was securely placed in front of the closet. "Got it!' he exclaimed happy and grabbed the bag rushing over to his wife.

"Okay, now let me get up and we can g-" She was cut off as soon as Goku scooped her up in his arms and rushed out of the house, "G-goku put me down!" ChiChi yelled but stopped the moment she felt another shot of pain go through her body.

"Flying Nimbus!" Goku nearly cried out the moment his wife let out another cry of pain, the cloud soon arrived and Goku jumped on top of it, "To the nearest hospital, -now-!" Goku ordered and the cloud quickly complied.

For the passing two hours flying through the air Goku held on to his wife with his dear life, trying to calm her each time she cried out in pain. The moment the city came into his vision he begged for his cloud to move faster, it rushed down to a hospital and Goku jumped of the cloud and ran into the hospital.

"My wife is having a baby!!" he yelled the moment he set foot in the hospital. Every body present looked shocked and kept quiet, eyeing Goku as his wife was puffing.

He looked around in panic the moment no one even stood up and said anything, "What is wrong with you?!" he yelled out in anger, holding his wife up a little higher "My wife is having a baby!" he repeated in anger and paced around the entrance hall of the hospital. "Someone help her!" he yelled as ChiChi cried out another time.

"Sir," an old nurse walked up to him and ChiChi, "Please calm down, there's no need to worry about anything now. She's in safe hands, if you would like, you could place her in one of the wheel chairs we have there," she pointed to a wall with four wheel chairs parked against it, "Then the nurse will take your wife to the-"

"No!" Goku said, his brows furrowed into a frown. "I'll take her where ever she needs to go, you just help her!"

"Sir." Goku glared at the nurse in front of him, "I'll take her there…" He repeated as he turned to the male nurse who had joined their sides by now, "Wherever she needs to be taken to, I can take her and I will."

There was a silent pause between the nurses, which was quickly interrupted by a loud groan coming from ChiChi who buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

Finally the nurses agreed and lead Goku to the room, he reluctantly placed her on the bed and held her hand tightly. He spent hours by her bed side, trying to calm her down, ignoring her anger tantrums, her angry words thrown towards pretty much every other person that was standing in the room.

One moment she screamed out in pain, the other she was trying her best to keep her breathing as steady as possible. Preparing her for another pain stab that was bound to come.

He never felt as helpless as he did at that moment; all he could do was watch while someone he cared deeply for went through so much pain.

His eyes resting on her face while he held on to her hands the whole time, ignoring the sharp pain coming from his hands after each time she cried out. He hardly paid any attention to the people surrounding them, only looking slightly confused when the doctor had seated himself right in front of ChiChi's open legs.

His confusion was quickly replaced by worry as his young wife cried out another time.

"What the HELL do you think I am doing?!" she would yell at the doctor as he told her another time to push and breath.

"Shut up!" she yelled at the nurse the moment she asked her to stop pushing for just a while.

"Stop touching me!" she yelled at another nurse who tried to clean up her sweaty forehead with a cold wet cloth.

Goku was sure he would probably never be able to use his right hand ever again, at least not in the proper way. ChiChi was holding on to it with her dear life, in the end, squeezing the life out of his hand.

"This hurts so much!" she cried and tears finally streamed down her face, causing Goku to panic slightly; to see her in this much pain was already more then he could handle, but to have her cry too…. He took his left hand and laid it down on her forehead, gently caressing it as she was fighting to pull through. He stared at her in awe each time she had another stab of pain, watched her eyes cry as suddenly.

The sound of a crying child reached both their ears.

ChiChi's tears were immediately replaced by a look of bliss as Goku turned around and saw the doctor hold up, their baby son.

"You… did it…" Goku whispered to his wife as he saw the child splutter about once he was placed on her stomach. ChiChi laughed as she touched their son, tears of joy now covering her face.

Goku blinked in awe while watching the nurses take his crying son again, wrapped him up in a blanket and placed the baby back in ChiChi's arms.

"We did it Goku…" she looked up at him, "You're a daddy now Goku." She said with a smile, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Wow…" he reached out to the baby who finally seemed to stop crying.

"My son."

* * *

"Gohan…" he whispered and looked up.

"What was that Goku?" Mika asked him as she placed the last set of boxes in the back seat of the car.

Goku blinked slightly and turned to Mika who was waiting for a reply. Looking around a little he sighed and finally smiled, "Nothing." He walked to the car and sat down in the passenger seat.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N **:: Hello! -waves- So, happy to see another update? XD I would like to thank all of my reviewers for leaving me such nice reviews and I hope this chapter will be as good as the first four chapters! Have fun and please do not forget to review! -throws chocolate cookies around for everyone-

Me? Bribing people for reviews? What makes think I would do such an awful thing?! -shocked-

**Disclaimer** :: Me, do not, own, DBZ… Akira, Toriyama… does… -bows down to her hero-

* * *

**Memories  
****By Wynora**

**

* * *

****Chapter five; Welcome Back?**

It had been two days since his return from Yadrat, two days since he had met a young purple haired stranger, two days since he had heard about the androids that were bound to come with in the next three years.

And two days exactly since he finally had heard his wife whisper his name as soon as he entered their home after being away long enough.

Two days, since she even spoke another word to him.

He watched his son rest in the cool grass in the warm burning sun. A care free smile lingered on the young boy's face, enjoying the warmth coming from the sun. They had just been spending time playing around in the lake after their training that afternoon. Piccolo had remained in the shadows of a tree not far away from them, watching them every now and then as Gohan would release another fit of laughter.

Goku's thoughts lingered back from the moment he and his young small family were finally reunited. It had not been in the way he had imagined it to be, true, his son did flung his arms around his neck as soon as he could. Told him how much he had missed his father and couldn't wait to spend more time with him.

Yet his wife remained dead frozen on the spot the moment she saw him, only whispering his name in utter disbelief.

He had walked up to her, hugged her and told her he had missed her. She did return the hug, only said nothing, just smiled at him yet unable to hide the sadness that was behind it.

He had meant to ask her what was troubling her, if she was alright, he had meant to spend so much more time with her and talk to her about what had happened to him in the past years in which they were truly apart.

But time had not given him that opportunity, for his son claimed all of his attention right away. During dinner, during the evening. He would be lying if he said he did mind that his son took up all of his time that evening, he loved talking to his son and laughing. Fooling around with him on the couch in the living room, laughing and telling jokes.

What father wouldn't enjoy that with his own son?

When night time had arrived ChiChi was already soundly a sleep in their bed by the time he finally was able to lie down himself. He watched her sleep as long as his eyes allowed him to, once sleep had taken him over and finally left him the following morning. His wife was already up and about, preparing their breakfast.

Time again took a run for it; Piccolo was in front of the door seconds after breakfast was finished. And before he knew it, they were training through the day none stop. Once they had returned for dinner and ate it, sleep took both father and son out and they headed to bed.

Now they were sitting by the lake, enjoying the sun and care free time they finally had.

Goku sighed and sat up straight.

"Piccolo." Goku said, "Could you train Gohan for the time being?"

Gohan sat up straight, "What? Whe-… what will you be doing then?"

Goku smiled at his son and ruffled his hair, "Going home, see if your mother might need my help with… something."

Gohan raised an eyebrow questioningly, "Okay?"

Before Gohan could say anything else, his father already disappeared.

"I need to learn that trick…" Gohan mumbled as he looked around him.

* * *

"Really Goku, I am just fine doing this all by myself." Mika said reassuringly as she took the washing basket from Goku's hands. "Just go out already, train some or something… that's what you Son's love doing don't you?" she smiled sweetly as she walked towards the washing machine.

Goku sighed and shrugged his shoulders, turning around and heading outside. Taking in a deep breath of fresh air as soon as he was outside.

He wandered around a little, looking at the birds and other life forms that were living the forest surrounding the little home.

Once he reached a lake he sat down, Goku removed his boots and slid his feet in to the cold water. He couldn't remember the last time he had ever done that, mostly he only did this whenever he would take a walk outside with ChiChi.

* * *

"Chi?" Goku called in to the kitchen the moment he had appeared in the house. He noticed she wasn't in the house, "Chi?" he called again as he walked outside and circled around the house, through their gardens.

He frowned slightly to find the gardens empty, "Chi?" he called again as he walked down the creek running around their house. In the distance he could see her, sitting on the edge of the creek, boots next to her as she rested her bare feet in the creek.

Smiling he walked up to her, "there you are!" he exclaimed happily as he reached her and sat down.

"What are you doing here?" ChiChi asked in surprise as she watched him take of his boots and place his own bare feet in the creek next to hers.

"Looking for you." He replied simply, smiled and rested back on his arms.

"Shouldn't you be training?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I figured it would take another three years for the androids to come, I am sure it wouldn't be such a horrible thing if I spent some time with you in those three years… right?"

This seemed to have startled her, for she looked at him dumbfounded.

"Wait… so you… you left our son alone with that green m-m-monster?!" she shrieked and jumped up, taking a lot of water with her splashing this over Goku.

"Well, Piccolo is alright now." Goku said after shaking his head. "No, this is not good! He needs to be back here and study! Training with you?! I can live with, training with that monster?! I'd rather not!!" she yelled at him grabbing him by his collar and keeping his face only inches away from hers. "Now you go and get our son and bring him home to study!!"

"B-but Chi…" Goku whined, but his wife shook her head only held him up by his collar even tighter causing their noses to touch.

"No buts Goku! I ha-" she kept on yelling at him, but Goku couldn't help but smile that goofy grin of his as he watched her yell about the needs for their son's education. He watched her frown, he watched her nose do that same old funny thing whenever she frowned and was surprised to know that he had actually even missed that about her.

"And –what- the hell are you grinning for?!" she yelled again.

He shrugged his shoulders, sat up straight and smiled, "I missed you." He suddenly said, earning yet another surprised look from his wife.

"What?" she asked him.

"I missed you." He repeated.

Letting go of him she backed off and shook her head, "Unbelievable…" she whispered.

"What? Aren't I allowed to miss you?" he asked her.

She blinked.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked puzzled, was he wrong to tell her the truth? She loved it whenever he would tell her he liked spending time with her or anything a long those lines well, that was back before he ever died in the first place during his battle against Radditz.

"Nothing." ChiChi said and sighed. She looked sad, Goku noticed, as she looked at the stream of the small creek next to them.

"Chi?" he moved closer to her.

"You've been gone for so long Goku…" she whispered, tears starting to form in the eyes, "I was already losing hope of ever having you home again…" the last sentence left her mouth in a whisper and Goku had to try hard to catch them.

"What makes you think that?" he asked, a little surprised.

She remained silent after taking a huge breath of air, not letting her eyes drift off from the water.

"Chi?"

"I missed you too Goku." She suddenly said, her sad eyes looking up to him and a small smile crept on her face. This earned her a big wide grin from his part; "Good!" he said and moved back towards the creek, dipping his feet into the water again.

"Care to join me?" he asked her with a smile, she nodded and followed his actions.

The time they spent together after that consisted out of Goku telling her everything he went through, from the battle against Vegeta, till the battle against Frieza and how he had spent time on the planet Yadrat and what he had managed to learn there.

She listened, every now and then gasped when he told her what had happened during some of the battles. Her tiny hands found their way on to his and she rested her head on his shoulder.

As on cue, just after Goku had finished telling her everything, their son returned home with a very large appetite. ChiChi retreated into their home preparing dinner which was eaten in silence.

And when the time came for them to head to bed, Goku was finally able to hold his wife in a warm embrace and made love to her the whole night through.

* * *

"Goku?!" Mika yelled again and Goku found her standing on top of a rock with her hands resting on her hips, "Stop day dreaming and come and have dinner already!"

Goku stood up and quickly grabbed his boots, "I am on my way!" he called at her and once he reached her side with his boots back on his feet they both walked back to the small home.

"What is it with you and your day dreaming lately?" Mika had asked during their walk back towards the house, "Every day it seems more and more that you are able to just day dream for hours on ends! And I have a hard time to catch your attention again."

Goku shrugged, "I erhm…" Mika had a very good point; again he realized he had in fact been thinking a lot about the past that he had spent with his family and friends. Mostly with his family, Gohan and ChiChi. The odd part was that he was starting to think about the short lived moments he had with his wife and son, moments that were all pushed back in to the back of his mind.

"Goku?!" Mika asked annoyed. "See?! There you went again!" she exclaimed, "You really should watch yourself when day dreaming, you might end up walking in to something with out even noticing it." She said in a sing song voice.

Goku only chuckled as they reached the house; as soon as the door opened he was welcomed by the sweet aroma of a large well cooked meal. At this moment, nothing could keep him away from what was laying a head of him.

Food.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

**A/N** : Sorry for the short chapter, but this would have to do for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I liked writing it. I always imagined that when Goku returned ChiChi had a hard time to really accept him back the way many people think she would. Of course she was happy of having him back home again, but after she was told about the androids she again realized that there was a huge chance of him being away long again and that, my friends, was probably a little to hard to accept.

And I also believed that Goku always spoke to her about his fights and adventures. I think that's why she is reluctant of having her eldest son following him through everything. Because she knows the dangers and doesn't want her son to be there, what mother would want to have their child's life in danger all the time huh? XD She won't be able to stop Goku, but sure would be able to stop her son… or at least, she tries to do so.

Well, that was it for my ramblings! Thank you for reading and if you have any suggestions what so ever, please do not hesitate to let me know about them! In other words, please, read and review people!

Oh and Happy New year in advance people! –waves-


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N** : Hello, sorry for being a little to late for this chapter! Well, I must admit, I did update a lot sooner then I ever did with my other stories. So heh, call it a record ey?! XD

Enjoy and be sure to leave me a review! XD

**Disclaimer** :: I –still- do not own DBZ or anything related to it…

* * *

**Memories  
****By Wynora**

**

* * *

****Chapter six; What?!**

"Are you scared?" ChiChi suddenly asked him as he removed his shirt to join her in bed. "For what?" Goku asked her simply while sitting down in the bed beside her and laid his head down on the pillow.

"For what?!" ChiChi asked ridiculously, "For what do you think silly?!" she finished a little annoyed.

"Another two days and you will be up against Cell?!" she dropped herself on the bed and sighed; "In case you might have forgotten…" she mumbled and turned her back on him.

Goku sighed and laid his hand on her hip, "Chi…" he whispered and moved up closer against her, "Let's not talk about Cell, for just a few more days?" he asked her. Laying his head on her pillow and holding her close against his body.

"So you'll promise to come back after the games?" she whispered after a few long moments of silence.

There was no reply, only a soft snore coming from her husband. She frowned a little, resisting the urge to pound into him and make him promise he would come back. Instead she remained to lie there, soundly waiting till sleep would claim her.

Never did she notice that his eyes were wide open, never did she notice he had tightened his grip on her.

How could he make a promise like that…

How could he make a promise he didn't know for sure he would be able to keep?

She would never forgive him for that.

* * *

"Daydreaming again ey?" Mika asked with a hint of humour in her voice. They were eating lunch and Goku had gone through his many courses of food, in fact, his stomach was completely filled up already.

He grinned sheepishly and faked a long yawn, "That always happens after I have eaten a good strong meal, makes me sleepy." He lied.

"Right…" Mika stood up and collected the dirty dishes, pans and pretty much everything else that was used in consuming the lunch she had prepared.

"I have to admit," Mika said, "I am finding myself in a day dreaming position more and more after each day passes."

Goku looked up and watched her place everything in the dish washer.

"I remember the little things Goku and I did before he left, the little things that make me miss his presence more and more as time passes by." She continued, not really acknowledging Goku's presence.

"I guess that happens when you start to miss the one you love so much. You realize why you would miss them… and then…" she paused, "Then, you start to wonder how you'll be able to pull through life with out that one person by your side. It only makes the hurting worse."

Her voice drifted off, Goku could tell from the sound of her voice that she was on the verge of tears.

* * *

He watched his son sleep soundly in his bed, as if he was completely unaware of what was bound to happen in just a few hours. With in the next few hours they would finally be up against Cell, the fight would finally begin and Goku had a very strong feeling that the one on one fight between Gohan and Cell would be the one that would determine the future of the whole planet.

Goku didn't feel bad about putting this on his son's young shoulders; he had been a mere witness of the power his son seemed to be hiding from every body. And Goku knew that this power, once it was released, would safe them all from Cell.

"You'll be fine…" Goku whispered as he stood up from the chair in his son's room and left the dark bedroom behind him. He turned across the corridor straight towards his own bedroom, to find his wife, sound asleep in their bed.

As he got himself undressed a million thoughts crept into his mind, he went through his memories of the past nine days and hoped each and every one of those days were happy ones, or at least, ones to remember.

Lying himself down in the bed he stared at the ceiling, not thinking about what might happen tomorrow, not thinking about how they could win the battle. Only thinking about how his family will be doing in a few days from now. Hoping they would be able to be happy.

A movement coming from his wife distracted him out of his thinking, she moved on her side facing him, still soundly asleep.

A lock of stray hair covered her sleeping face; he moved to his own side and faced her, brushing the hair out of her face. His finger tracing her nose as he remembered the funny wrinkling her nose would have whenever she would frown or laugh. He chuckled slightly as she rubbed her nose in her sleep, unknowingly brushing away his finger from her face.

He smiled slightly as he watched her let out a content sigh; a long silence followed only consisting out of Goku looking at his sleeping wife. He watched her face, her body covered by the thin sheet, her chest heaving up and down with each breath she took.

Moving his hands up on her shoulder from underneath the sheet Goku let his hand go down from her arm to her side and down to her hip. Stroking her back and forth, earning a content sigh from his wife. He kissed her forehead and let his arm caress her side for a long time.

Until she woke up.

"Goku?" she mumbled, "Is it time?" she asked, yawning a little and stretch her back. "Nope, still enough time to sleep." He whispered.

She shook her head, "Don't want to sleep any more."

With that he kissed her, his hand finding it's way back to her side again as he continued on caressing her. She kissed him back her tiny hands making their way up to his face, cupping it as she pulled him closer.

* * *

Goku sighed while sitting down on the edge of the spare bed belonging to Goku Junior and his wife.

Rubbing his temples as his memories kept on going back to that night, the night in which they made love for the last time in the next seven years that would follow that night.

Sitting up straight he stretched his back and removed his boots, and the rest of his clothes. Getting under the sheet he yawned and closed his eyes.

A faint nauseating feeling resided in the pit of his stomach, he found after each time he thought of her that feeling would return. And lately, the feeling never had time to leave.

He found himself lying wide awake through the night; flashes of images from his wife, his two sons and his friends went by him.

The feelings he had felt once he had defeated Buu and returned to Kami's look out. His sons and wife running to him with tears of happiness in their eyes. And he couldn't feel any happier himself for he was finally allowed to welcome his youngest son in his arms once again. The cheerfulness enlightened his heart and he couldn't wait to spent more time with this young boy.

He was confronted with all the things he had missed in those long seven years. One memory he would never be able to recollect was the birth of his youngest son, how the boy had grown out to become the youngest super Saiyajin ever to have lived.

Goku was proud of this…

Thinking back on to how everything went after his return, a lot of images of his family and friends passed by. It brought a flutter up in to his stomach each time he thought of a funny moment shared with each and every one of them.

He stopped at one memory that must have been the most unnerving one, the memory of a celebration held by Bulma when Goku had returned after being gone for seven years.

At first she just held a big barbeque, in which Goku arrived only to late. Which ended up in a yelling spree coming from his wife and a good scolding coming from Bulma.

Of course Bulma had insisted in to throwing another party and she had teamed up with ChiChi for the preparations.

Well, ChiChi's part in this was for her to drag Goku with her and bring him at the party right on time.

He smiled.

* * *

"You came!" Bulma exclaimed happily and took ChiChi in a warm embrace. She eyed Goku who stood beside his wife smiling sheepishly, "My oh my, you've actually managed to get that husband of yours with you." She said in a teasing voice, causing Goku to blush.

The moment they had entered the party grounds, Goten rushed to Trunks who was sitting on top of one of the sound boxes. He immediately joined his best friend into another fit of laughter and disappeared around the corners.

Goku scanned the room, to find his eldest son had already arrived with Videl.

"Isn't it sweet?" he heard Bulma say, noticing Goku looking at his eldest son, "I believe this is their third official date?" she asked but did not wait for an answer as she walked up towards the rest of the crowd.

She had changed the original idea of her first party, instead of having a barbeque, she had decided on just having a buffet. That would be standing there pretty much the whole day, there was a dancing area on one side of the room as on the other side there was the same indoor garden Bulma's father and mother had built years back.

Piccolo was seated underneath one tree in his usual trade mark position, his arms and legs crossed and eyes shut tightly. But clear to all, his ears were scanning the room and keeping track of everything that was happening.

Vegeta was sitting alone at one of the tables situated in the middle of the room, his arms crossed and looking thoroughly pissed off. Somehow Bulma had yet again managed to convince him to stay against his own will. This caused Goku to smirk.

"You're so cute!" he heard Videl say, she was holding up little Marron and playing with her. In the mean time Juuhachi-gou watched her with a small smirk on her face while leaning back on the wall.

Gohan was not far away from her side, he was watching Krillen, Yamucha and Mr. Satan in another match of good old poker.

Goku recalled Yamucha telling him that Mr. Satan might not be good in the ring (compared to the rest of the fighters in this room), but he sure as hell was great in defeating all of them in a good round of poker.

The loud laughter of triumph belonging to Mr. Satan echoed through the room which was quickly followed by a groan coming from Yamucha, Mr. Satan laughed a second time jumping up and taking all of Yamucha chips and moving them over to his side of the table.

Goku smiled again and finally decided to join in the circle; his wife had already followed Bulma towards the buffet table talking about the food that was displayed on the table.

"Hey Vegeta!" he happily exclaimed as he joined Vegeta by his table and was greeted by a loud humph.

Hours passed which all consisted out of laughter, Goku played around with his youngest son and Trunks in the open grass for a while. Later young Marron was joined in as Goku, Goten and Trunks were trying to make her laugh by pulling many goofy faces at her.

As night slowly fell Marron was already fast asleep in her mother's arms, the poker party had ended as Mr. Satan walked around with a triumph grin on his face, flashing his won chips each time someone spoke to him.

Goku sat down at one of the tables once he had finally finished eating, he had been running around the room for hours on ends and been talking none stop to his friends. After his huge meal he finally sat down and continued his scanning around the room.

This time, his eyes fell on his wife. She was occupying herself by cleaning up the dirty plates he and Goten had left behind, insisting she would clean this up after Bulma tried to stop her from doing so.

And as she moved towards the kitchen Goku noticed he was not the only one keeping an eye on her. He saw Yamucha standing nearby her, helping her long the way and making jokes as he went.

It didn't take long before Yamucha followed ChiChi to the kitchen and after they had returned, he heard her laugh and blush slightly as they both walked towards the buffet table.

Goku raised an eyebrow, 'Since when did they get along so good?' he wondered, following Yamucha's every move as he helped ChiChi going through the dirty plates.

She laughed again and this time punched him against the arm, "You wouldn't!" Goku clearly heard this time and saw another blush cover her cheeks. "Stop saying that!"

"How could I? Each time I say that it makes you laugh and you know how much I love to hear that." He heard Yamucha.

Goku cleared his throat and sat up straight.

He said what?

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

**A/N** : He said WHAT?! Aih…

Well, don't hesitate with leaving me a review and telling me if you liked this chapter so far!


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N** : 'Ello! I know I am rather fast with updating this one. I just can't help it. I have all the chapters finished and all are impatiently waiting to be placed! Besides, I for once would like to finish a story. XD  
Enjoy and be sure to leave me a review!

**Disclaimer** :: I, Wynora, still haven't managed to own DBZ entirely… sad, it is.

* * *

**Memories  
****By Wynora**

* * *

**Chapter seven; No worries**

Once the night had fallen the party seemed to slowly end, Krillen and his family were the first ones to leave. Right after he had joined Goku at his table, cracking up jokes from the past and laughing with him.

They were soon joined by Tien and Master Roshi as they relived their glory days.

Yamucha, Goku noticed, was still by ChiChi's side doing his own share of cracking jokes and laughing.

As soon an annoyed Juuchahi-gou ordered Krillen to go home with her and Marron, Krillen jumped to his feet and was out of the house with in a few seconds.

Not long after Tien and Chaotsu left together with Master Roshi and thus Goku ended up sitting by one table on his own yet again.

Gohan joined his father and sighed happily, sitting back on his chair with his arms behind his head. Videl and her father had left a few minutes before and since then Gohan couldn't help but to keep that goofy grin on his face, apparently Videl and him had been spending some alone time as the night had arrived.

"What are you smiling about?" Goku asked his own smile soon finding its way on his face.

"Oh nothing." Gohan blushed his eyes starring at the ceiling.

Goku laughed and shook his head, eyeing the clock he yawned, it was time to leave. He was starting to get bored…

"Where's your mother? It's time to head back home don't you think?" Gohan sighed and nodded, "She's with Yamucha." He said, pointing at the back to ChiChi sitting by a table together with Bulma and Yamucha.

They seemed to be talking very serious this time, Bulma and ChiChi both listening closely to what ever Yamucha was saying. ChiChi's hand resting on his…

ChiChi's hand resting on his…

'What?' Goku blinked.

"What's wrong daddy?" Goten asked as he crawled on top of his father's lap and sat himself down, rubbing his eyes once he was sitting comfortably.

"Nothing…" Goku replied, his eyes still fixated on his wife's hand resting on the hand belonging to his childhood friend.

"Dad?" Gohan this time asked, "What's wrong?"

Goku shook himself away from the hand lock his wife seemed to be sharing with Yamucha.

"Just wondering why erhm," he swallowed nervously, not completely sure where that came from, "Your mother."

"Yeah?" Gohan turned around to see his mother with Yamucha, "What's wrong?" he asked not finding the situation odd at all.

"Well… since when did they… you know, get a long so good?" he asked pointing to Yamucha and ChiChi.

Gohan shrugged his shoulders, "After you died and news spread about mom's pregnancy, Yamucha offered his help." His son answered, "They grew pretty close after that, he was even there when Goten was born."

Goku blinked; "Really?" a small pinch of something hit him in the stomach. It only intensified each time he looked at Yamucha. Goku didn't know exactly why that pinch was residing in his stomach, but he did know he most definitely did not deserve that.

His good friend –was- able to watch Goku's youngest son being born.

"Yup, he helped us out a lot. Said I shouldn't need to worry about fulfilling the role of a father when mom was pregnant and coming close to giving birth." Gohan chuckled, "Glad he was there, I didn't have a clue about what to do."

Goku sighed and turned to Goten, who had fallen asleep on his lap resting his tiny head against his chest. Again Goku was confronted with the painful realization of not being able to be there for his family when Goten was born. Regretting of not being able to do the things with Goten the way he did with Gohan when he was but a mere toddler.

Instead, someone else had filled in that part.

Goku suddenly recalled the pictures of Yamucha holding up a baby Goten in the air. Both with huge grins on their faces, he didn't find it odd at all when he first saw them on the walls of his home. In fact, he was actually relieved to find that his friends and ChiChi had remained in close contact after his passing.

However, Yamucha never came around when Goku returned, he couldn't recall him visiting at all ever since he had returned home. Which, now Goku thought of it, was kind of odd… they were all friends weren't they?

He cleared his voice again and got up, holding Goten close to him being careful not to wake him as he walked towards his wife.

"Hey Chi?" he asked, earning her attention right away, the moment she saw him she removed her hand away from Yamucha's and smiled, "Yes?"

"We have someone who needs his bed deeply." He said with a smile his head signaling to their young son sleeping soundly in his arms.

"Right!" ChiChi got up and gave Yamucha a kiss on the cheek, "You know where to find me." She told him as Yamucha only gave a sad smile.

Gohan quickly joined their side as ChiChi wrapped her arm around Goku's, "Thank you for everything Bulma."

Bulma stood up as well and hugged ChiChi, "We should do this some more." She told her and smiled at Goku, "Right Goku?" Bulma asked eying the Saiyajin, Goku only nodded with a smile. "We'll visit soon." He told her and stepped back. Gohan placed his hand on his father's shoulder and with in moments, they were right back in their own warm home.

* * *

Waking up from the deep slumber Goku slowly sat up straight, rubbing his sore neck in the progress.

He sighed and rubbed his temples. Remembering the strange feeling that was stabbing him in the pit of his stomach that same evening so many years ago.

He remembered watching ChiChi walking about after they had returned. How she hummed silently while carrying Goten to bed and tugging him in.

Not saying to much he and ChiChi crept in to bed together, she was fast to fall asleep next to him yet Goku wasn't able to sleep at all.

Something was bothering him and he needed to get rid of that feeling.

* * *

Being quiet with getting up, he crept out of bed and quickly but silently put on his clothes and left the house with in the next couple of minutes. Eyeing the dark sky above him he sighed, he needed to have a word with his good friend named Yamucha.

He did not bother where he would find Yamucha the moment he used his instant transmission. As soon as his feet touched solid ground he found himself stand in Bulma's house, still in the same room in which she had held the party.

"Look Yamucha, there's nothing you can do about that." He clearly heard Bulma's voice, he turned around to find them still sitting at the same table.

Yamucha looked defeated with his arms crossed around his chest and his eyes resting on the table in front of him.

"You put yourself in to this situation; I've warned you about it." Bulma continued, not noticing Goku.

But Yamucha did and kept quiet, his eyes slowly looking up and resting up on Goku. Bulma followed his gaze, "Goku?" she said in surprise and stood up, "What are you doing here?" she asked him as she walked up to him, "You forgot something?"

Goku smiled, "Yes I have, I have forgotten to spend some time with Yamucha over there." He said, "It seemed ChiChi had earned most of his attention the whole day."

Bulma kept her breath, "Well… who am I to stop you from having some time with him?" she asked and made her way towards the exit of the room.

A long silence followed after the door was shut behind Bulma. Not one of the men said a word as they remained on their spot.

Goku cleared his throat, finding it extremely hard to have him stand in the same room as Yamucha yet feel this uncomfortable… it felt wrong.

"There's nothing going on you know…" Yamucha finally said, sitting up straight in his chair.

Goku remained silent.

"We're just friends…" he continued, "Nothing at all."

Goku took in a deep breath, "Somehow something tells me that that's not it."

Yamucha shrugged his shoulders, "What do you want me to say?" he laughed silently, "Other then the fact that I know I should have remained to woo her when I first met her when she was at the tender age of eleven."

Goku blinked, "What do you mean?"

Yamucha smiled, "I won't lie to you Goku, I care for her more then I should."

A wave of that same unfamiliar emotion washed through Goku's body the moment he said that, images of his wife's hand resting on that of Yamucha kept on appearing in front of him, her blush, her laugh and her shinning smile that all were brought up by Yamucha appeared in the back of his mind.

"But." Yamucha cut straight through his thoughts, "She would never be more then that."

Yamucha stood up from his seat and walked up towards Goku, "This woman will stay faithful to you for the rest of her life, her heart will always belong to you and no matter where you'll be going and how long it will take for you to return, ChiChi would wait for you." He smiled, "Nothing in this whole universe could stop her from doing that."

With that said he patted Goku on the shoulder and walked out of the room. Goku paused and blinked a couple of times, repeating the words Yamucha had just spoken on and on through his head.

* * *

After that Goku and Yamucha hardly ever spoke again, they acknowledged each other's presence, would speak to each other during each party that was thrown with their friends, but never saw each other outside of that.

It stung him now he thought about it, to realize he had managed to lose a friendship with out doing anything.

ChiChi never knew that he had sought out Yamucha that night; he had returned and crept into bed with his sleeping wife. Holding her close as he slowly fell asleep, trying to push back the thoughts he had before that were circling around her and Yamucha.

Not only had Yamucha distanced himself from Goku when time passed, but he soon lost all contact he had with ChiChi and their sons as well. Last thing Goku ever heard of Yamucha was that he had become a national baseball player and become a star and eventually managed to settle down with a woman and started a family of his own.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

**A/N** :: Sorry if you were expecting this huge fight between Yamucha and Goku. Believe it or not, I do like Yamucha and think that even though he might have felt something for ChiChi, he never acted up on it. For he respects Goku to much, he couldn't just run of with Goku's wife the moment Goku turned his back on him.

Besides, even if he did that, I don't think Goku would beat him senseless; Goku would only be confused and hurt...

As if ChiChi would ever walk out on him.. -snorts-

As for why no one else found it odd that Yamucha and ChiChi were getting along so well with each other. They did notice, but everybody knew ChiChi would never fall in love with the guy. Everybody knew this, including Yamucha. Except Goku was yet again clueless about this.

Any way, read and review people! XD


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N** : Alright, this has so far been the hardest chapter I have written for this story so far. I hope you'll like it, because I spent many hours on it. Going over and over the chapter to see if everything was right in place.

Have fun and let me know how you much you liked it!

**Disclaimer** :: Please, if I owned DBZ, do you think I would write all these stories?

* * *

**Memories  
****By Wynora**

* * *

**Chapter eight; Do you…**

As the months passed, the day of Goku Junior's return came closer and closer. And Mika's behavior through out the many days varied from being happy and excited about Junior's return, to being sad and silent most of the day.

She seemed to be troubled about many things, worry took over most of the time and sometimes anger and resentment towards Junior joined in her worried state of mind. She hated the thought of her husband having to fight against probably the strongest and most powerful creature this world had faced.

Well, had faced since Mika was born.

Goku had complete faith in his young grandson, faith that with the proper training given by the great Kai's, Kodak would be defeated eventually.

But he failed to be able to give Mika this state of comfort each time, he guessed that women were never truly able to let go of that feeling. Being worried was just what they did most.

That's what ChiChi did most of the time when they were preparing for any other battle that was waiting for them.

"I don't understand why he had to join Vegeta Jr. in that training from the Kai's!" she suddenly blurted out during lunch, causing Goku to nearly choke on the roasted chicken leg he was feasting up on.

"It just angers me so much you know? Vegeta Jr. is the arrogant one, he's absolutely certain he can defeat Kodak even with out the training! Why did Goku insist he should join him any way?!"

Goku swallowed hard and coughed slightly, "For back up? Two strong fighters are always better then just one." He mumbled and took another bite from the chicken leg, discarding the bone in an empty plate in front of him.

"Back up?!" Mika spat angrily, this time Goku was prepared and stopped himself from choking on any thing, "Are you kidding me?!" Goku's wide eyes looked at her as he shook his head no, he was –not- kidding.

"So that's all what Goku is then?!" she shook her head and threw an empty plate in the kitchen sink, causing it to smash in to a thousand pieces. Goku swallowed hard a second time, "Back up, just like a puppet!" she grabbed more plates and Goku was certain they would have to head back to Satan city once she had calmed down.

More and more plates perished as she kept rambling on and about how Junior shouldn't be participating in this fight, about how unfair it was that it had to be –her- Goku standing up against that evil creature named Kodak, why couldn't it be someone else?!

Goku chuckled; again she was the splitting image of his wife back in the days of Cell and Buu.

He tried to keep calm, tried to not to swallow each time she let out another cry of anger or smashed something up against the walls.

He in fact had learned through experience not to ever interrupt a screaming angry woman, not ever. If he knew what was good for him.

It took a while for her to calm down and after Goku had finished eating she had finally done so. He didn't say a word, just watched her pace on and about through the kitchen. Picking up the remainings of the fallen plates that were scattered about.

She sniffed every now and then as she picked it all up; Goku joined her silently and helped her clean up the house from the fallen plates. Once finished she refused to let him help clean up everything else around the house, so he left for the day.

It wasn't until dinner time when Goku returned to house already receiving a warm welcome from the huge dinner Mika was working hard on trying to prepare for the two of them.

Mika was still silent, her eyes starring in front of her sadly as he was eating his dinner.

"That was great Mika," he said satisfied, leaning back on the chair and patting his stomach in content, trying to cheer her up a little, which normally would have worked after he would compliment her cooking. "I am glad you liked it." She replied solemnly.

She placed the used dishes, pots and pans in the sink, letting the water run she stared straight a head of her. Her eyes and face both drawn with sadness, "Goku…" she whispered, "Yes?" he replied.

"You think I am doing the right thing?" she asked.

Goku dropped back in the right position with his chair, "With what?"

"With getting married…" she answered.

"You mean you don't want to be married any more?"

She quickly dropped her plates in the sink, causing another one to break in the process, "No! I love junior, I love him to death!"

Goku raised his eyebrow, "Then what's the problem?" he asked, clearly confused. He was never good with these moments… of sharing thoughts and feelings.

Turning around, her sad eyes stared at her beautifully cleaned floor, "I love him, that's why I married him; I married him because I want to spend my whole life with him. But, he once told me about his great, great, grandfather, who was a real hero at that time." She paused and turned to her fingers, trying to scratch away something that wasn't even there, "He told me that he had been through a lot and when it came down to it, never stayed home, never stayed with his wife. But only for the greater good of course, he saved the world more then once and had beaten every single enemy that crossed him… then he died…."

Goku stopped breathing for a few seconds, knowing very well that she was speaking of him, "He.." she began, "He told me he wanted to be just like him, to become a legend, to become a hero, for Earth to have a hero again."

"That's a good thing right?" Goku asked.

She nodded her head in reply, "I would be very proud if he'd become anything like his great, great grandfather." She paused again, "But, what if, in this future he has planned for himself, what if, it won't have a place for me…?"

She shook her head, "You must think I am a selfish girl… I just can't help but to think of how his grandfather's wife must have felt."

Goku narrowed his eyes, "How?"

Mika looked at him with sad eyes, "Heart broken and destined to live the rest of her life alone, with out the man she had given her heart to."

A silence grew between them, her words crash landing in his ears.

"_You've been gone for so long Goku…" she whispered, tears starting to form in __her eyes, "I was already losing hope of ever having you home again…"_

He heard an all to familiar voice whisper in his mind.

"You have someone special in your life?" she asked.

Goku quickly looked up, a nod followed closely. He looked at the woman standing in front of him; she was confused, hurt and seemed to be lonely. In front of his eyes the blue colour of her eyes were replaced by deep dark onyx ones, holding the same kind of pain.

He blinked and shook his head.

"Where is she?" she asked.

He cleared his throat, feeling a stabbing pain in his chest, suddenly the feeling of being content had disappeared, her words still roaming through his mind and heart.

ChiChi, his wife, heart broken, devastated and alone… completely alone, for the rest of her life.

"_This woman will stay faithful to you for the rest of her life, her heart will always belong to you and no matter where you'll be going and how long it will take for you to return, ChiChi would wait for you." _

"Goku?" he heard Mika ask, he quickly shook his head and stood up, "She's uhm…" he looked around, looking frantically around the room as if he was looking for a way out. He didn't want to feel like this, the stabbing pain was a bit too much…

Too much, he felt his body shaking and a sudden child went up and down his spine.

"She's dead." He finally said ignoring the shocked gasp coming from Mika, "I.. am sorry." She whispered as he turned towards the door, "I… I got to go." He mumbled and reached for the door. Mika remained silent as he left her alone in the kitchen.

------

He didn't know how much faster he could get himself out of that house, his hands roaming through his hair in utter confusion. A nauseating feeling rested in the pit of his stomach, his eyes only showing ChiChi, looking lost, tears streaming down her face, her hands shaking as her face turned paler with the second that passed.

"_So you'll promise to come back after the games?" she __whispered after a few long moments of silence. _

What was going on with him? Why was his body, mind and… and heart acting like this after he said it out loud.

His wife is dead…

He shook his head trying to get her the sound of her voice out of his mind, trying so hard to stop the same stabbing pain that caused him to sweat and shake all over leave his body.

Stopping his hands from roaming over his head, resting them on his temples, slowly and gently massaging them as he tried so hard to get his thoughts set straight.

Of course he knew she wasn't all that happy about him leaving or dieing all the time, it would have been odd if she was happy about it. But Mika's simple words, it hit him harder then he expected.

_ChiChi smiled, "You sure you're up to that?" she asked him sweetly.__ A mischievous smile covering her lips. _

_Beautiful…_

He closed his eyes.

For so long he had assumed that ChiChi was going to be fine, Gohan would be there with her, Goten, Videl, Pan… they would all be there to take care of her. She wasn't alone… no she wasn't.

If any one was alone, it would be him…

Alone.

"_I'd never leave you…"_

'She wasn't alone!' his mind yelled as the thoughts ran astray through his mind.

He looked up at the clear dark sky above him, the stars shining brightly above him.

Goku sighed, shutting his eyes as he tried so hard to calm down. His heart was still speeding up and his hands were still shaking.

"_She's dead…"_

Again he shook his head the moment her smiling face came in to his vision. Opening his eyes he looked up.

The night sky, he remembered that as a young boy, right after the death of his grandfather he would find himself stare in to the night sky and hope that his grandfather was looking straight down on to him from there.

Did ChiChi do that a lot when he was gone? … Again he shook his head.

Being dead for a few times, he knew that that was only an option for those who had passed on. He remembered that he never did that, avoiding any way of being able to watch down on Gohan and ChiChi, it would only make things harder for him.

And, even though he hated to admit it sometimes, he loved the thrill of a challenge that the Kai's had given him. The chance to train and become stronger, he didn't even give himself the time to look down to his family. Fighting was all he did.

That's why he never knew about Goten… he closed his eyes as he heard the fit of laughter belong to a seven year old child, -his- child. Innocent eyes looking at him with pure curiosity.

Goten… he was gone too now.

Gohan…

ChiChi, Gohan, Goten, Videl and since a few years even Pan were up there, would they be looking down on him?

'They're dead now…' his mind whispered.

"_We did it Goku…" she looked up at him, "You're a daddy now Goku." She said with a smile, tears streaming down her cheeks. _

"_You're a daddy now…"_

The nauseated feeling over came him, his lungs failing the rest of his body as he felt the air slowly slip out of him. Letting himself drop down on the soft grass he let his shoulders hang in defeat, he was denying… he had been denying everything for so long.

Too long.

Fighting away the tears he looked up into the sky again,

This time, he wasn't dead.

She was.

They all were and there was no way of ever having the chance to see them again… no one. All he had left of them were his memories.

"_I love you Goku." She whispered while resting her head on his bare chest. _

"ChiChi…" he whispered. He remained to sit on that soft spot, lost in thoughts, feelings and that nauseating pain never leaving the pit of his stomach. Flashes of memories he had with ChiChi passed him, tears slowly finding a way down his cheeks.

Had he been in denial for so long? Avoiding every memory and thought of ChiChi, his family, his friends, each and every time he would be alone and everything would be silent around him.

"_H__er heart will always belong to you and no matter where you'll be going and how long it will take for you to return, ChiChi would wait for you."_

Just to avoid the feeling, this feeling, this miserable feeling of being alone, left alone. With no one close enough to… to talk to while holding him in their arms, no one looking at him adoringly, no one getting angry at him, yelling at him then smile and hug him.

_She listened, every now and then gasped when he told her what had happened during some of the battles. Her tiny hands found their way on to his and she rested her head on his shoulder. _

No one making love to him in the middle of the night or day, no one truly waiting for him….

"_I love you Goku…"_

She waited for so long.

"_No matter where you'll be going and how long it will take for you to return, ChiChi would wait for you."_

He left her side over and over again, never looking back. The only things that lead him were the thrill of facing his next challenge. And he never turned to see if his wife was alright, if his family was alright…

He left them all, now he truly was alone and would never be able to see either one of them ever again…

'Never again.' The sound of their laughter rang in his ears causing more tears to form in his eyes.

Tears streamed down his face, he whispered her name and looked around in despair.

She wasn't here any more now, she was gone.

_She held on to him tightly, her fingers making their way through his hair as she softly hummed a silent tune._

His wife couldn't wait for him any more…

He shut his eyes the moment he heard her soft humming voice going back and forth in the back of his mind.

Forever…

Did she hate him now?

"_I love you."_

Would she still be waiting for him, if she was still alive?

"_ChiChi would wait for you"_

"_Nothing in this whole universe could stop her from doing that."_

Would she still love him as much?

_She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. _

His arms shaking, his body aching, he wanted her back.

He finally let the realization dawn on to him, let it sink in, let the pain in, his heart open and his mind open for the reality.

-He loves her….-

ChiChi wasn't close by any more, she couldn't be waiting for him any more.

It was too late now, she's gone… forever. And nothing could bring her back… nothing.

"ChiChi… I love you." He said, and knew this was the first time in his whole life he had said it out loud with out her close by. And he finally knew, finally knew what loving a woman truly meant.

* * *

To Be Continued….

* * *

**A/N** :: You like? Or you hate? Let me know! 


	9. Chapter Nine

**

* * *

**

**Memories  
****By Wynora **

* * *

**Chapter nine; Coping**

"What do you mean stay away?!" Goku asked startled, "I came back didn't I?!"

"You call this back?!" ChiChi spat at him her face inches apart from his, "You come, eat, sleep and leave the very next day! You call this back?! You call this spending time with your family? Your sons, your granddaughter…. Your WIFE?!" her face turned redder with each word that left her lips, "Don't you dare tell me that these few hours in between eating and sleeping is enough!"

"Mom…" Gohan tried to interfere.

"Oh sure, stick up for your father, of course this man didn't do anything wrong! Any other man would have been considered a bastard for doing this to his family, but not Son Goku, no; Son Goku couldn't do a damn thing wrong!"

Goku shook his head and sighed, stood up ready to leave with the young startled teenaged boy that stood against the wall looking at the angry woman with wide eyes.

He could feel her eyes burning in his back as she watched him get up, "You heard me Goku, if you walk out of that door, you'll never be allowed to walk back through it. Ever."

He didn't say anything only made to the door, "Come on Uub." He mumbled and left the house. His family all resided in that house, witness to what his wife told him. Not a word was said, Goten's face was numb and he didn't dare to look into his father's eyes and had moved closer into his mother's direction.

Gohan seemed to be troubled, seemed to feel himself caught in the line of fire. Not knowing the right way out.

And at that moment, Goku had chosen to make the decision for his sons.

He left.

* * *

Starring at his reflection of the mirror Goku sighed, he remembered all to well that from the moment he left his wife broke down in tears and their sons were holding her tight as they let her cry. 

He had meant to return to her a few weeks later, but then Pilaf came and before he knew it he was changed into a young child and had gone out to another adventure into the galaxy.

If only he had came back sooner, if only he had given himself the time to come back to his wife and be with her. He knew she would calm down, he knew she would let him back in no matter how many angry words she would throw at him. She loved him with all her heart and would always wait for him.

Everybody knew this, even he did.

But he never acted up on this fact, never gave him the chance to be with her…

A lot of things happened all at once as time passed. He remained to be a young boy and new challenges came out to face him.

After he defeated Shenron and he had made the one decision to join Shenron in his deep slumber for the next one hundred years, he found himself unable to tell his wife that he had to leave yet again. The time to tell her this hadn't been given to him and he couldn't even form the words to tell her, to tell her he had to go… and leave her forever.

It hurt him then and it stung his heart deeper when he knew he wasn't going to follow his family back home and would be leaving them again.

Goku's hands began to shake nervously, closing his eyes he tried to think back hard, tried to think if there had been another way for him a hundred years ago. If there was another way for him to safe the planet, to keep his family and friends on their beloved planet named Earth.

After one hundred years Goku realized he had begun regretting his decision he took. He had regretted the fact that he didn't try harder to reach out towards his wife and have at least a few more memories of her… and their family.

Even though at that time, leaving with Shenron was the best way to safe them all, there was no other way. But still… he couldn't help but wonder what ChiChi's thoughts had been when he had left them all.

Did they hate him in the end? The thought alone sent shivers down his spine as he began to get dizzy. The thought of his wife and sons hating him caused him many heartaches…

Woul-

"Goku?" A young woman's voice cut his thoughts; he turned around to find Mika standing behind him with a sympathetic look on her face.

"I…" she began, nervous and uncertain. "I was wondering… something." She said as she walked up to him. "Is, there a way… with using the Dragonballs… to uhm…"

Goku looked at her, already guessing what her stammering about was leading to.

"I was wondering if there was a possibility of wishing your wife back… while using the Dragonballs?" she finally finished.

Goku couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, he knew he couldn't tell her much about who he truly was. And also knew that it would be hard to tell her that his wife had probably been dead for more then fifty years already.

"You can't." he replied.

She remained silent after letting out a small 'Oh'.

He turned at her and let out a sad smile, "She died of natural cause." Was his answer.

She looked guilty as she avoided looking into his face, "I thought… well, I am sorry."

He blinked, "For what?"

"For bringing her up in the first place… had I known this, I mean… I really didn't know, you always seemed so happy… and." She stopped and took in a deep breath.

"You don't have to be sorry-" Goku tried to tell her, "Well I am, ever since I asked about her it seems you have been turned into a walking talking zombie. It has been more then a week since you have been acting this way and… I can't help but to feel guilty and-"

Goku silenced her with placing his large hands on her shoulders, "You couldn't have known about her death for I never told you about her and I just realized until the moment we mentioned her that I have never given myself the time to mourn her death…" he choked over the last word and turned his face away from Mika's eyes the moment she gave him the same sympathizing look she had been throwing at him the whole week.

He didn't want her to show him sympathy. No, he had deserved to feel like this for a very long time. He left his family alone to deal with their own grief of losing him, he never looked back until now and the more he thought of it, the more he came to terms to the fact that he didn't deserve to live, he didn't deserve the memories he had still left of them. The memories that managed to bring him a small thrill of happiness as soon as he let himself dwell in to those memories.

"You know…" Mika began; a long silence that occurred between them had finally been cut through when she spoke, "It helps to talk about your loss…"

Goku shook his head.

"It really does…" she tried to reassure him.

"I don't want to."

"Why not? Goku, keeping this all bottled up inside of you would mean the end of you eventually. This is not healthy and you can't convince me that it is."

Again he shook his head, "I don't want to talk about her…" his voice was firm and his eyes determent.

Mika sighed and nodded, "When you do believe that it's the right time to talk about her… please, do not hesitate to find me…" with that she left the bathroom. He followed the sound of her feet walking down the staircase until she had reached the ground floor.

-----

"Goku!!" Mika screamed as she ran towards a young man standing on the horizon, the man who was broken to pieces more then a year ago, returning as a stronger and new man. Goku looked at him with a proud gleam in his eyes, it had seemed the training that the Kai's had been giving him gave him more then strength, he seemed so much taller and more confident about himself then he ever had been.

Junior smiled as his young wife ran into his arms, "I've missed you so much!" she cried out while holding him close; he hugged her back, "I know, I've missed you too." Pulling her face to meet with his, "But I am stronger now… I am sure I can defeat Kodak once he arrives. I know I can."

Tears streamed down her face as she looked in to his eyes, "I am so happy." She said and hugged him again, burying her nose into his chest.

"Whoa, calm down Mika, it wasn't like I died or something." He said laughing nervously.

Goku watched from a distance, the young couple holding each other closely in a warm embrace. At this moment, he couldn't be any more envious of his young grandson; he still had that special someone, close by, waiting for him, for the rest of her life.

"Hey!" Goku junior noticed his grandfather in the distance and let go of Mika, "Hey." Goku replied and stepped out of the shadows, "Welcome back." He exclaimed, yet couldn't manage to flash the cheery face that had become his trade mark over the years

Junior raised an eyebrow, "You okay?" Goku only nodded, "Of course! Now let's get you home, you must have been missing your wife's great cooking!"

Junior grinned, "Among many other things!"

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

**A/N** :: Well, this story is coming close to an end. In fact, the next chapter will be the last!! XD I hope you enjoyed this one, even though I consider this chapter to be the most boring one after what has happened in chapter eight. You wonder, what will await thee in the next chapter?! Well, just wait and see. Thanks for the many reviews and do not hesitate to let me know what you think of this chapter!! 

TaTa!


	10. Chapter Ten

**A/N** :: Oh boy, I truly hope you'll like this ending… please let me know. I love to hear from you!

**Disclaimer** :: I do not own DBZ…

**Memories**

**By Wynora**

**Chapter ten; Facing reality…**

Goku junior had been back for two days already, ever since then all they had been doing was eat, train, eat and sleep. A normal routine for Goku, both of them, even more since there was something heading their way for which Goku junior needed to be prepared for.

Night had fallen and both men had found themselves lying in the cool grass to cool down their sweating and exhausted bodies.

Not a word was spoken during this time, both feeling lost deep in their minds, however, both minds were on different paths.

Every now and then Goku watched his grandson, his grandson's eyes lost in the sea of bright stars that rested above them. A sight that reminded him of the person he was so many years ago.

"You know…" the elderly Goku suddenly spoke, earning the attention of his grandson. "You two would do fine against Kodak." He paused, "Alone."

Junior sat up straight, "What?!" he nearly shrieked, "You have got to be kidding me! I-I…" he started to shake; turning in to the scared boy he used to be.

"You have really excelled in your powers Junior; you'd be doing just fine."

"You mean you'll just watch from a distance again? See me struggle, see me face death all over again and not lift a finger?!" the young man shook his head, "That's not the Son Goku my grandmother told me about."

Goku remained silent for a moment, then looked down, "The legend of Goku is far by long gone now Junior, I am no longer the man I used to be."

"What makes you say that?!"

Goku sighed then turned back to his grandson, "You're right, fighting is in my blood, I loved fighting, never wanted to see myself doing anything else but fight." He shook his head, "But that's not how I became a legend, I didn't become a legend because of my love for fighting." He paused, "I became a legend because my love for the people around me made me stronger, my need to protect them."

"Well I am here! You don't feel the need to protect me?" Junior asked desperately, "And what about Mika?" he pointed southward, "You've been spending a whole year with her, living with her, sure you must have began to care about her?!"

Goku nodded, "Yes, I care for her, more then you would like to believe right now." Junior blinked, "Then what is the problem?"

Again a silence arose, he was still not good at getting his feelings across, but knew it was necessary to at least awaken some understanding from his grandson for this matter.

"Being with your wife reminded me of the old days." He finally began, still earning the full attention of his grandson, "She reminded me of my own wife…" he nearly choked on his own breath the moment he started to talk about her again, the same nauseating pain arising in the pit of his stomach, "When I married her, I vowed I would protect her, from everything. When my son, Gohan, your great grandfather was born, I vowed I would protect him, I vowed I would protect my friends and do everything in my power to keep my wife, my sons and my friends away from harm and any evil."

He looked up in to the sky, "I turned Super Saiyajin for the first time, because Frieza killed my best friend, I became stronger because not only did I want to discover the new found powers and learn how to use them more, but because I knew, the stronger I would get, the stronger my enemies would be. Even more the reason for me to be strong so I could be there for them, to shield them away from the danger, to keep them alive and safe."

His grandson turned silent, his desperate look slowly disappearing as he turned his eyes towards the grass, "I got carried away, forgot why I was fighting, I kept everything in the back of my mind. The love of my wife, my family and the love of my friends, I forgot about it because I didn't want to start missing it once I'd truly been gone."

"Mika reminded me Junior… she helped me remember how good it felt to have someone at home waiting for you. Someone next to you, someone you can hold, love, care for, protect and be with for the rest of your life. Someone who would be by your side no matter what."

Goku junior smiled at himself the moment he heard that his wife managed to touch the heart of his great, great grandfather.

"I really miss her you know."

Junior turned his gaze back at his grandfather.

"I miss my wife, my sons, and my friends. I really have missed out on a lot of things and right now, I would almost give everything just to be able to go back and stay with them till my final days of life."

"I am done fighting against the bad guys, true, I will never stop fighting. But my days of being a hero are over…"

He smiled sadly, "All I want to be now is a husband, father, grandfather and friend."

"I… I understand." Goku junior whispered.

"You're the hero now junior, you're the fighter." With that Goku stood up, "Where are you going?"

Goku looked around, "No where…" he smiled and waved, "See ya." He jumped up and flew in to the air, leaving his great, great grandson behind.

He landed on the soils of the Son's property, it was dark, quiet and everything seemed so empty. He looked around, the empty houses standing there, lonely, vacant; with out the warmth it once held.

His eyes caught sight of one thing, a small garden on the other side of the lake. Stones sticking out of the ground, narrowing his eyes he made his way towards it, realizing it was the resting ground of the departed.

He gulped hard as he read the text on the stones,

"Here lies Son ChiChi Mao

Devoted wife of Son Goku,

Proud mother of Son Gohan and Goten.

Sweet mother,

Rest in peace."

He dropped down on his knees, for once in his life; he had turned down a fight.

For the first time in his old life,

He had let the fate of the Earth rest in some one else's hands, removing his own from it.

Yet all he could think of, all he could see, was her, was them. All of them… away from him, forever.

Letting his fingers caress the words that were written on his wife and his two sons' tombstones, he finally got himself back on his feet again. Turning his gaze back on to the two empty houses behind him.

His feet dragging him towards the first house, slowly and gently he opened the door. A muffled old smell greeting him the moment the door cracked open, everything was so old now. A house that held a family of four one hundred years ago was now nothing but an empty shell.

He stopped right then and there, the house was empty, furniture was gone, cracks in the walls, plants and animals finding their home in it now.

All there was left of his once treasured home was nothing but an old empty shell.

Shaking his head he went outside again, not fully understand his own actions for coming back to this place. It only stung him deeper knowing that these two houses would never give homage to a loving family ever again.

He paused for a few moments, hearing soft echoes of laughter coming from the house. Goosebumps covering his whole body the moment it played around in his ears.

He took in a deep breath, letting the cool night air sooth his aching body.

Levitating into the air, he flew away with one last look at his old home he headed into the dark sky.

Flying around for hours he finally stopped by a lake, letting his body rest at the bank side of the lake. A sad smile formed on his lips as he removed his boots and gently slipped his bare feet into the cold stream. Envisioning his wife sitting right next to him, her beautiful legs resting in the cool waters that streamed through the lake.

Closing his eyes he remembered how often he did this with his wife and only with his wife. Never did he ever had the urge to do this unless she was around sitting by the bank side. The mere image of her made his thoughts grow at ease, his heart beat at an easy relaxed beat.

Her soft humming as she moved her legs through the water delicately. He turned to look at her.

She smiled.

He grinned and reached out.

As the water danced playfully through his toes Goku had found himself yet again in one of his most precious and treasured memories he had with his wife. The grin never leaving his face.

He didn't want to wake up, wanted to spend as much time as he could in these dreams. For this was all he had left.

------

He had ignored the comments of his friends; Vegeta junior's complaints and the begging of the others. Only his wife let him go, watching from a distance as she held her hands tightly with a hopeful gleam residing in her blue eyes.

"Why would you do this Goku?!" Vegeta's mother asked as she grabbed his shoulder, "We might need the Dragonballs after the fight with Kodak! Who knows what might happen, you want us to wait for a whole year to make a final wish?!"

Goku eyed her, his eyes determent, "I am going to do this… please don't try to stop me." He brushed her hand of his shoulder and moved away.

She stepped back and crossed her arms, "You're an idiot!" Vegeta junior yelled from behind, but still didn't interfere, only looking a head of him, his arms seated in a firm cross across his chest.

Goku Junior turned back to the seven Dragonballs in front of him, holding up his hands, "Shenron awaken!" he yelled and the Dragonballs all started to glow, the wind blowing hard and the morning sky turning black with in seconds a blast coming from the Dragonballs Shenron appeared flying with his long body through the air, appearing right in front of Goku and all his friends.

Everyone but Goku stepped back, Goku's whose face was still determent and not at least intimidated by the huge dragon that appeared in front of him.

He was the new hero now; he was going to follow in his great, great grandfather's footsteps.

He was no longer afraid for any thing…

Casting another quick glance at his wife he smiled softly.

"You have awakened me, now make two wishes." The heavy voice of Shenron ordered.

"Yes Shenron, I have one very important wish to make, one that might even be too personal for you." Goku Junior said.

-------

"_You have awakened me, now make two wishes"_

Goku's eyes flew open in shock as he sat up straight. Found himself with his bare feet still resting in the lake.

"Did he call for Shenron already?" Goku asked a little puzzled as he stood up.

He looked around, feeling a little disorientated. He must have fallen asleep right by the lake that night. His feet were complaining for they were soaked to the bone, literally, he couldn't help but let out a small chuckle just at seeing his feet all scrimped up.

Stretching his back he took his boots and placed them over his feet.

Finding himself waking up with the sound of Shenron's voice, he decided he would go and check with Junior just in case. Why would they else insist on using the Dragonballs, something must have gone wrong some where.

Maybe he should have stuck around….

Levitating up in to the sky he looked over the plain fields that were covered with the lushes of nature. Tree's sticking out of the ground on many places, birds flying about and some dinosaurs were grassing op on the open fields of grass.

He loved the peace full sound that nature alone could provide. Another deep fill of breath caressed his lungs.

Taking one last look at the lake that made its way through the forest. He couldn't help but to follow it up to his once old home. Clearly seeing the roofs of the old homes sticking out of the forest. He let out a small smile, thanking his mind for making him see that actual smoke came out of both chimney's.

"Time to go…" he told himself. Somehow he found himself mesmerized by the mere sight of the small plums of smoke going up in to the sky. Shaking his head he made his way towards Junior's house, the more he pushed away the sight of his old home the faster he felt himself go towards the right direction of his Grandson's house.

He looked down while in flight, not seeing a sight of the tiny home belonging to Mika and Junior. Goku blinked a couple of times as he circled around the area where he knew for certain their house was located at.

"Where did they go?" he asked confused.

"I know!" he grinned, "I can find them by using ki of course!"

'Should have done that first…' he heard his own voice mumble.

He placed his two fingers on his forehead, closed his eyes and searched for the ki's belonging to his grandson and his young wife.

He searched…

Waited..

And searched longer.

"This can't be…" he whispered. Shock over taking him, "Kodak…" he quickly searched for the ki of any other powerful being… yet found more then one….

More then one familiar one…

His eyes grew large.

"Shenron?"

Desperate he looked around, closed his eyes and searched for ki's.

He was…

--------

"Mom!" Goten yelled in to the living room, "I am heading towards Pareshu now… you sure you'll be okay?" he asked his mother who was washing the dishes. ChiChi nodded, "I'll be fine dear, just be back at dinner time!" she ordered, "Will do!" Goten replied and took off.

ChiChi sighed, finished with the last dish, placing them in the cabins of her old yet treasured kitchen. Taking a towel she dried her hands and stood in the door opening of her tiny home, Gohan and Videl were both at work, Pan at school and of course Goten had just left to visit his new girlfriend.

She sighed as she leaned against the door opening, looking in to the clear blue sky. She always did this after her husband had disappeared, died or… was simply just training. Hoping, knowing, praying, dreaming he would just suddenly walk down the green field across their small home and get back to her. And sometimes, especially during the years that he was dead and Goten only a young boy, she imagined she could see him, walking down to her, to their little home. Saying, "Hey Chi! I am back!"

Looking down, but it appeared that this was one thing she couldn't do any more, her husband wasn't going to return… not any more.

Her tears had by now all dried up; it was for the better this way, there was nothing she could do about it any more.

With one final gaze on to the blue horizon, she smiled, her old eyes still deceiving her as she saw him in the distance again. Just standing at her and starring at her and their little home.

Shaking her head she didn't know whether or not she should curse her mind for playing tricks on her again, or love it and hope it would do it a lot more often.

She headed back in to the kitchen, placed the towel on the back of the chair. Humming a light tune as she walked around in her kitchen. Each time she passed the open door way…

A moment of silence, she blinked and turned around, "Wait a minute…"

She ran outside again, 'He's still there…'

"Goku?" she whispered… her eyes filling up with tears as she could still see him. Not fading away… not walking away… he was there.

She felt her knees grow weak.

'Please don't let my heart deceive me…' her mind whispered for her own voice could not muster the courage to speak. She felt herself drop hard back on the ground right before the door opening. Her hand covering her pounding heart.

He was moving, he walked up to her, and she could see his face…. He was getting closer…

"Goku?..." her voice finally caught up and dared to let out a sound.

He saw her getting down on her knees; he saw her clutching her hand against her chest tightly.

This was real…

He fastened up his pace, afraid that if he were to walk faster for some odd reason she would disappear and he would wake up again.

"Goku?" he could hear her whisper his name.

It sent a thousand of electrifying goose bumps straight through his body.

"Chi?" he heard his own voice call out.

'Is this another dream?'

She gasped, she heard him. Before he even thought of it he was right in front of her, his shadow covering her quivering small form. He reached out his hand for her to take finding his heart pumping faster and louder, waiting for her to lay her hand in his. Waiting to feel her touch him.

She reached out. Her eyes big and filled with tears, hesitant to let her hand get any closer.

With one small touch he might pop up like a bubble and vanish right in front her eyes.

Goku smiled and reached out and took her hand pulling her up on her legs with ease. She gasped a second time, yet all he could do was to be mesmerized by the mere touch of their hands. With out any thought he pulled her close against him, his nose resting in her black raven hair. Savouring the smell, savouring their touch… savouring the feel of her against his body.

He could hear her sob, he could feel her hands reaching up and circling around his waist.

"Is this real?" she whispered in his ear,

'_Return Son Goku to his old home, his family, his friends, let him live and finish his legendary life there._'

Goku could hear his young grandson's voice say, he closed his eyes, a huge smile forming on his lips as he held his wife closer.

'_He's lived his life as a hero, now let him have one thing he truly desires…_´

He looked up in to the clear blue sky, smiling gratefully.

"Or are you just a dream?" His wife voice drew him back; he let go of the hug he had longed to feel with her the moment he came back from his 100 year old slumber. He smiled, knowing very much that this was not a dream. For even dreams couldn't feel this good.

His large hands cupped her face.

"I am no dream… I am back Chi." He told her.

'_A life of a hero, with his loving wife and family, let him die peacefully surrounded by the love of those who only love him the most. Give him that right, which one right fate decided to take from him. He deserves it Shenron, you know it, I know it, and he knows it. Please, take this wish and turn them into two, for Son Goku._'

"I am back Chi and I am not going to leave you… ever again." He kissed her lightly on the lips. All she could do was stare at him in pure disbelieve, "Back for good?"

He nodded.

She smiled as more tears streamed down her face, "For good?" she asked again.

He smiled back at her, looking at her nose doing that same funny thing again each time she smiled. How it made him happy to know that he was allowed to see that a lot more often… that beautiful smile…

'_Your wishes…. Shall come true, young Son Goku junior._'

She buried her nose into his chest after he had said it yet again, "Goku… I love you."

Grinning, "Love you too Chi."

He kissed her forehead and held her close; already sensing three very familiar ki's making their way to his home.

"Dad!" he could hear his youngest son cry out in the far distance, three small dots making their way towards him and his wife.

He wrapped his arm around his wife shoulder and grinned.

Now he was complete. He finally was back at where he truly belonged.

The End

**A/N** :: Well how about that?! XD I hope you enjoyed reading this last chapter and the entire whole story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. This is also the first story I have ever managed to finish ever since I have been a member on XD So that's a record right there!! Hehehe

I would like to thank everyone for their lovely reviews; with out them this story would have probably never been finished. They were an inspiration; if any of you are authors on know how important reviews can become to stories/authors. So thank you for reviewing and thank yourself for making it possible for this story to come to an ending.


End file.
